Espoirs d'automne
by loveless4813
Summary: A travers l'histoire de moi dix mois, le fil de la romance dévoile le passé de Mana et révèle sa véritable origine...
1. Chapter 1

_**Espoirs d'automnes**_

_**Premières génération**_

Chapitre 1 : la genèse.

C'était comme tous les mois d'août, chaud et éclairés. Seul dans une grande pièce sombre où l'on ne distinguait plus les murs, Mana se torturait les méninges pour écrire de nouvelles chansons. Yuki, Kozi et Klaha comptaient sur son génie pour remplir leurs portefeuilles déjà comble. Les trois fainéants se bougeaient les fesses pendant que l'intello du groupe, dans son igloo, usait sa plume sur du papier bas de gamme. Mana, scandalisé, que l'on ne lui ait pas apporté son verre de Pinna Collada, claqua la porte. Il déclara dans la presse qu'il voulait passer à autre chose. Il annonça quelques mois plus tard la sortie de son single et affirma que le chanteur, nommé Juka, était loin d'être le plus merveilleux de tous. Depuis ce jour là, on comptait le nombre de fois où l'on pouvait observer un sourire se dessiné sur son visage immaculé. Le succès fût au rendez vous et tout le monde se bousculait dans les magasins pour s'arracher le premier album, dans les backs quelques mois après dialogue symphonia .

Mana était fier de son travail, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Cependant, il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas anticipée…

Après le succès de Dix infernal , Kazuno, Juka, Tohru ont décidé de se payer des vacances bien méritées dans un palace hors catégories dans la ville lumières : Paris. Mais, ils donneront tout de même un concert pour rembourser leur ticket d'avion.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, un problème de taille se dressa lourdement sur les épaules du groupe. Il ne restait plus que deux chambres. Chacune ne possédait qu'un lit de deux personnes. Mana n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il décida que Tohru et Kazuno passeraient les nuits ensemble. Donc Juka devait partager ses doux rêves en compagnie du plus énigmatique et silencieux des j-rockeurs.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à prendre possession de leur chambre. Juka se proposa pour porter les bagages du guitariste. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur nid douillet, on pouvait déceler une odeur d'encens. D'épaix rideaux rouges filtraient les rayons du soleil. De hautes colonnes en marbre délimitaient les différentes pièces. Des appliques dégageaient une douce lumière chaleureuse. Mana s'empressa d'allumer la chaîne hi-fi et de lancer la lecture de son album préféré de jean Sébastien Bach. Il invita le chanteur à lui déposer ses bagages sur le lit. Juka compris vite qu'il ne pourrait passer d'agréables nuits que dans le sofa de cuir noir qui trônait dans le salon devant un écran LCD. Mana rangeait délicatement ses affaires dans la garde robe tandis que Juka répétait la nouvelle chanson the prophet . Du côté de Kazuno et de Tohru, le temps était à la fête. Un désordre chaotique avait envahi la suite. Des bouteilles de champagne et des canettes de bières recouvraient le parquet en chêne. Une mystérieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. On ne pouvait plus distinguer les affaires du basiste et du batteur. Ils terminèrent la soirée allongés dans les toilettes à moitié rongés par un coma éthylique.

Le soleil pointait déjà son nez lorsque Mana immobilisait sa 156 ièmes mèche à l'aide de la troisième bombe de laque. Juka dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce que Mana branche son ampli et gratta la note la plus aiguë sur jeune fille x . Juk-Juk sursauta en croyant que l'apocalypse se tenait dehors. C'est sa coiffure qui était apocalyptique. Le célèbre guitariste était d'excellente humeur. Il se précipita pour mettre un cd de Schwarz Stein . Juka rougit lorsqu'il entendit Kaya pousser la note. Il se rappelait les bons moments passé avec ce dernier. Mana inventa une chorégraphie qu'il s'empressa de détailler dans son carnet Moi-Même-Moitié. Il annonça à Juka, dans une tenue élégante, qu'ils allaient participer à un city trip. Mana portait un corset victorien rouge sang et une somptueuse robe noire qui dissimulait un pantalon en cachemire noir. Pour une fois sa coiffure était sobre, cheveux lissés, peu de laque recouvrait ses précieux. Juka portait un tenue similaire à celle qu'il porte sue scène. Une longue veste raflait le sol. Un top moulant les formes de son buste. Et un pantalon noir, large, lui tombait sur les chevilles. Une fois maquillés, descendirent à l'accueil et apprirent que leurs deux condisciples ne seraient pas de la partie. Cela leur permettrait de récupérer de la veille. Le bus s'avança dans l'allée lorsque Juka éternua. Mana le foudroya du regard. Le chanteur, gêné, se lança dans l'autocar. Et se cacha derrière une paire de lunettes noires. Il prit son mp3 de marque japonaise reconnue pour sa qualité (et ses prix exorbitant). Après une heure de route, Mana ne savait plus où donner de la tte. Les architectures étaient plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Il prenait un nombre incalculable de photos avec son appareil photo numérique toutes fonctions (çà coûte la peau du …). Le soir s'annonçait déjà lorsqu'ils rentrèrent exténués. Dans la chambre de Kazu, on percevait des ronflements. Mana ne tarda pas à prendre son bain pendant que Juk-Juk fredonnait l'air de night breed, tout en essayant de déchiffrer la météo sur le canal français.

Au bout de deux heures, Mana pointa le bout de son nez en robe de chambre. Juka se demanda si son guitariste préféré porterait une fois des vêtements masculins lors de leur séjour. Juka se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il mit un quart d'heure pour être propre comme un sou neuf. Mana et Juka se frôlèrent les mains en passant l'un à côté de l'autre. Juk-Juk sentit sa poitrine se serrée tandis que Mana était toujours aussi froid et limite insociable. Juka resta stupéfait de la douceur des mains de son colocataire. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Minuit sonna, la lumière quitta la chambre. Juka se mit à rêver d'enlacer une personne à l'esthétique parfaite et au style gothique poussé dans l'occultisme. Ce fût comme dans les feuilletons à l'eau de rose. Juka était aux anges. Par contre Mana s'agitait dans tout les sens. Des mouvements brusques et saccadés animait son corps frêle.

Un oiseau commun sifflait une mélodie étrange sur le balcon, pendant que le brouillard tombait doucement sur la ville. Mana, vide de toute énergie, prit une douche puis réveilla calmement Juka. Ce dernier se jeta sur sa tasse de café délicatement préparée par son compositeur. Il ne tarda pas à aller se laver. Il était 9h45 lorsque la répétition débuta. Kazuno était dans la lune ; Tohru n'était pas dans le rythme et Juka avait la voie enrouée. Le célèbre guitariste japonais tira immédiatement la sonnette d'alarme. Il menaça le reste du groupe que si ceux-ci n'étaient pas à la hauteur ils ne toucheraient rien et devraient rembourser leur ticket d'avion. Juka avait de plus en plus de mal à atteindre les notes fixées par le créateur de la quinquette.

Malheureusement, il avait attrapé un rhume. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir chanter ce soir. Les heures défilaient, l'heure du repas fût repoussée pour être annulée peu de temps plus tard. L'heure du concert était imminente. Les premiers fans faisaient du shopping. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'acheter des vêtements de la ligne Moi-Même-Moitié. Certains reprenaient en coeur La dix croix ; d'autres scandaient le nom de scène de leur favori. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, le chanteur sentait ses cordes vocales se serrer. Les lumières s'éteignirent, un clavecin lançait ses notes sataniques dans la salle et recouvrit les hurlements. Mana fit son entrée en faisant le signe démoniaque du Dix . Les fans s'empressèrent de l'imiter. Les premières notes de guitares remplirent la salle et voici que les spots éclairèrent Juka. Son cœur serré, il chanta comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Le show fût parfait. Le groupe en fût exténué. Mana reconnût que son chanteur avait accompli un travail exemplaire malgré son rhume. Il lui proposa même de partager sa couette pour la dernière nuit à Paris. Juka sentit son cœur se remplir d'une chaleur euphorisante lorsqu'il sentit le corps élancé de Mana l'effleurer. Son corps dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Son odeur infiltrait les draps. Juka n'osait pas bouger (peur de réveiller Mananounet). Mana était profondément endormi tandis que Juk-Juk n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Soudain, le guitariste se retourna, face vers le chanteur, et l'étreignit comme lorsque l'on fait des câlins à sa peluche préféré. Juka sentit immédiatement qu'il rougissait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mana déposa un tendre baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Juk-Juk, apaisé et surtout aux anges, s'endormit en enlaçant son ange. Au petit matin, Juka remarqua que Mana ne dormait plus assez profondément et celui-ci ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Ce qui se fit trois minutes plus tard… le cœur de Juk battait à tout rompre, il n'osait plus bouger. Il tenait fermement Mana entre ses bras. Lorsque les yeux de la divine créatures s'ouvrirent, celle-ci affichait un irrésistible sourire…

La pluie fouettait les carreaux, les valises étaient bouclées, les chambres nettoyées. Moi Dix Mois fit son au revoir à la France. Le minibus les attendait. La prochaine destination était l'Allemagne. Durant le trajet, Juka se remémorait sans cesse la nuit partagée avec la personne qu'il vénérait le plus ici bas. Il revoyait le sourire qu'avait affiché Mana. Par contre, il était triste de ne pas avoir réagit. Il aurait tant aimé déposer un somptueux baiser au creux des lèvres de son colocataire. Arrivés, Kazuno et Torhu se disputaient. Ils s'accusaient mutuellement d'avoir pousser l'autre dans l'alcoolisme. Mana mit fin à cette querelle. A l'accueil de l'hôtel, ils se mirent tous d'accords pour se répartir les chambres comme la dernières fois. Cependant, une chose avait changée, les liens entre les membres du groupe se fortifièrent de jour en jour. Ce qui les rendait différent, aujourd'hui les unissait… Mana fit le tour de la ville seul. Il recherchait de la solitude afin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait vécu lors de la précédente halte. Il versa quelques larmes. Lorsqu fût de retour à l'appartement, il pleurait toujours. Juka le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mana se laissa aller et les larmes coulèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Juka prit les choses en main et l'embrassa tendrement. Mana se leva et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui défilait dans la tête. Après une mûre réflexion, il conclu que la fatigue l'avait emporté… Mais il se trompait, se sentiment n'allait que vers une seule et même personne… pendant ce temps là… Juk-Juk était effondré, il déversait toutes les larmes de son corps. Kazuno essaya de lui remonter le moral mais rien à faire. Lorsque Mana regagna la suite, il expliqua à Juka que tout cela allait trop vite et que ça lui semblait bizarre. Mana voulait ralentir le rythme des choses. Il essuya les larmes de Juka à l'aide de la manche de sa chemise bleue et invita Juk à dormir dans le même lit. Tout n'était pas perdu. Pendant ce temps là, Kazu et Tohru s'interrogeaient sur la nature des sentiments qui unissaient les deux autres. Ils abandonnèrent vite leur réflexion car ceci les dépassait de loin. Ils se changèrent et allèrent se coucher de suite.

Après de brève réconciliation, la nuit emporta nos deux pitchounes dans un monde onirique. Juka rêva qu'il était une princesse enfermée dans une haute tour… (Vive le cadre)

Après avoir fait vingt fois le tour du ¨pénitencier¨, il entendit des cris venir de la cage d'escaliers. Mais la barrière magique de la vilaine sorcière, appelée Ayumie, protégeait le dernier étage. Juk se mit à pleurer et hurla de toutes ses forces. Soudain, un halo de lumière l'éclaira. Tout se mit à trembler autour de lui. Les vases se brisaient les uns après les autres. Les murs se fissuraient. Le plafond s'effondra lorsqu'un preux chevalier vint le tirer de ce piège. Celui-ci avait une longue chevelure noire. Elle était douce comme de la soie et sentait les fleurs de cerisier. Juka fût déposée avec une extrême délicatesse sur la monture du sauveur. C'était un pur-sang d'un noir profond. Il était aussi noble que son maître. Sa démarche élégante et majestueuse en imposait. Juk-Juk demanda le nom de ce courageux chevalier. Ce dernier se retourna lorsque le bruit d'un objet anachronique se fit entendre… Juka sursauta et compris bien vite que son réveille sonnait. Cet immonde objet mis les deux cohabitants de mauvaise humeur… et oui le hasard fait aussi parti du quotidien… Ils eurent à peine le temps de se préparer que les répétitions pour le concert du lendemain commencèrent.

Tout le monde se trouvait sur la scène sauf le chanteur… mana se mit dans une colère et claqua sa guitare et partit à la recherche de son complémentaire. Il le trouva en pleure dans la cage d'escalier. Mana le prit dans ses bras et lui affirma :

Mana : la seule chose qui me ferait plaisir, c'est de te voir sourire. 

Juka : oui, mais je te trouve trop distant. Je veux te sentir à coter de moi tout le temps. 

Mana : j'ai des obligations. Sur scène nous continuerons comme nous l'avons prévu. Cependant, je te promets de faire des efforts. D'ailleurs pour le prochain album, j'ai décidé de m'inspirer de ce que je ressens. 

Juka : donc entre nous ça continue. Je veux que tu me promettes une seule chose. 

Mana : oui, et laquelle ? 

Juka : tu ne me rejetteras pas même si je chante mal. (rires) 

Mana se mit à rigoler sur ces dernières paroles. C'était la première fois qu'il entendit Mananounet rire aux éclats. Cette image restera gravée dans la mémoire de Juka. La barre d'énergie de celui-ci explosa. Lors de la répétition, Juk atteignit des notes d'une octave plus haute que d'habitude. Pour fêter cela, le guitariste l'invita au restaurant de la capitale. Mana n'avait d'yeux que pour Juk-Juk. Tohru fit de même pour Kazu. Il voulait s'excuser pour s'être disputés. Tout ce beau monde retourna, le ventre plein, à l'hôtel. Une fois dans leur chambre respective, le temps était aux câlins. Torhu prit Kazuno des ses bras et déposa un baiser dans sa coiffure explosée. Dans l'autre chambre, Mana prit de nouveau les choses en main. Il massa sensuellement le dos de Juk. Une s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement. La séance de bizoutage continua jusqu'à ce que Mana déclare qu'il était fatiguer pour poursuivre. Juka acquiesça et déposa un dernier baiser aux creux des lèvres froides de son bien aimé. Il senti que Mana-sama avait l'habitude de se les mordre. Les deux pitchounes s'endormirent en se regardant. Les ténèbres les emportèrent dans un monde de fantaisies… (Ça sent le déjà vu) le voyage en Europe se termine sur une note d'amour. Les liens sont devenus incassables. Ils firent un concert sublime. Les fans étaient au rendez-vous. Ils firent leur adieu aux européens et déclarèrent qu'ils reviendraient avec un nouvel album sous le thème d'une passion horrifique. La nouvelle fit le tour auprès de tout le monde. Après un jour de repos durement mériter, ils prirent le chemin du retour. L'avion faisait toujours peur à Mana. Mais cette fois ci, il avait quelqu'un pour le rassurer et lui faire oublier qu'il était dans les airs. C'est sur ces douces notes d'amour que ce termine le premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PARTIE I : la réverbération.

Une fois les pieds sur la terre du Japon, la mélancolie submergeait tout le groupe. Plein de souvenirs faisaient surface. Kazuno mit fin à cette ambiance lorsqu'il trébucha sans qu'on l'y ait aidé évidemment. Mana passa à côté de lui sans un geste de compassion ; Juka s'empressa de suivre son amour. Tohru, mi-gêné, mi- effondré, regarda l'accidenté pendant une demie seconde. Puis il se jeta dessus et le chatouilla. Kazu répliqua de suite. La foule de monde qui les entourait se demandait que foutaient ces deux hystériques au milieu de l'aéroport. Après quelques achats, Mananounet décida que le temps était venu de retourner chacun chez soi afin de se reposer. Celui-ci déclara qu'il souhaitait ne pas être dérangé pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur le prochain album. Et il précisa que toit le monde devrait se préparer car ils allaient faire une multitude d'interviews mais surtout… ils allaient défilés pour Moi-Même-moitié. La joie emplit tous les cœurs. La quinquette reparti plein d'images du futur en tête. Juka rêvait de porter les plus belles créations ; Torhu voyait son pitchoune défilé et ce dernier s'imaginait s'étalé comme… une peau de banane sur un trottoir tout cela devant un public riant en cacophonie.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Juka et Mana s'échangèrent de mots. Tous les deux avait retrouvé leur chez soi. Kazuno et Tohru s'étaient déjà retrouvé pour fêter le succès de la tourner européenne. Ils dépensèrent tous leurs yens durement gagnés dans différents alcools. Pour les apéritifs, ils buvaient du Batida, vodka orange, vodka melon, vodka citron, bière belge, porto rouge, porto blancs, martini rouge, martini blanc, pisang, cocktails chinois, cointreau, advocat, baileys, liqueur de rose,… pendant le repas, ils consumait de la bière, du champagne, du vin blanc, du vin rosé, du vin rouge, whiskey, différents cocktails. Leur seul point commun, tous dépassaient les 12 d'alcool par 75cl. Et pendant le dessert, ce qui se déroulait rarement puisqu'ils étaient régulièrement dans le comas avant, ils carburaient au baileys, pinna collada, batida, saké, saké chinois,… mais jamais ils ne buvaient pas une seule tasse de café. Ils passèrent d'agréables moments ensemble. Comme il avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent, Tohru emménagea chez Kazu. La seul condition qui devait être remplie était : faire les tâches ménagères c'est-à-dire la vaisselle, lacer le linges, le repasser, nettoyer l'appartement, cuisiner, faire les poubelles, faire les courses… etc. Kazu venait de conclure la meilleure affaire de sa vie.

Juka se décida d'appeler Mana malgré l'avertissement de l'aéroport. Malheureusement, la ligne était occupée. Il rappela deux heures plus tard. Et ce fût le même scénario. Pendant toute la journée, il passa son temps à prendre et déposer son téléphone.

Mana était furieux. Il claqua la porte sans rien dire à l'équipe de maison. Il partit faire les boutiques. Il passa ses nerfs à acheter une tonne de yogourts, de céréales… Après trois heures d'achats, et cinquante sachets à la main, il rentra chez lui. La femme de ménage dût tout ranger sous crainte de se faire mettre à la porte sans un sou. Il recommença à appeler Juka…. Eh oui, ils ont passé leur temps à s'appeler dans le même timing (je suis trop cruel huhuhuhuhu). Juk finit par décrocher. Mana sentit dans sa voie qu'il était triste et que les larmes lui coulaient. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Quatre minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Mana invita Juk-Juk à emménager chez lui. Juka accepta l'offre. Une heure passa lorsque la sonnette retentit. Juk vit une dizaine de personnes le débarrasser de ses affaires. L'un deux lui annonça que le maître des lieux se préparait. Il prit l'initiative de visiter cette immense demeure au design gothique. Il commença par la porte de droite. Il arriva sur un long couloir dont on n'apercevait pas le bout. Lorsqu'il fit trois pas, il rencontra deux immenses gargouilles. Dans leur gueules reposait des flambeaux. Ceci dégageait une douce chaleur qui se répandait uniformément aux alentours. Même si elles étaient faite de pierre, une étrange lueur se dégageait des yeux. Juk-Juk s'approcha et examina. Il vit que de beaux joyaux rouges remplaçaient les yeux de ces effrayantes créatures. Il continua la visite lorsqu'il aperçut de gigantesques fenêtres. Elles devaient mesurer quatre mètres de hauteur. De longues tentures de daim noires dissimulaient les chassies. Juka fût étonné de la qualité du détail. En effet, les coutures étaient parfaites. Un fil en or faisait ressortir le côté mystérieux de ces fenêtres qui donnait une vue sublime. Un immense jardin s'entendait à perte de vue. On aurait put croire que c'était le jardin d'Eden. Des statues d'anges, des étangs, des fontaines, des roseraies,… tous les éléments du jardin d'Eden étaient rassemblés sous ses yeux.

Juka, la joie au cœur, continua son exploration. Quinze minutes passèrent, le couloir n'en finissait plus. Il marchait de plus en plus vite mais rien à faire. Il ne voyait toujours pas la fin de ce maudit couloir. C'est après une demie heure que le décor changea. Le couloir était désormais en pente et la température se faisait de plus en plus fraîche. Il n'y avait plus ces hautes fenêtres et ces gargouilles. Celle-ci avait laissé place à des créatures mystérieuses. Elles avaient l'apparence humaine mais on décernait facilement des traits d'animaux. De longues griffes acérées terminaient les doigts. Les mains montraient une direction. Juka s'efforça à la suivre. Il était un peu effrayé. Mais connaissant Mana, il trouva cela relativement normal. Enfin, il aperçu deux portes. Ce long dédale menait à deux minables portes. Il sentit le sentiment de déception lui déchirer le cœur. Il s'était déjà fabriquer un scénario de terribles monstres qui le kidnappait. Et Mana se lança à sa recherche et affronta des milliers de dangers. Juka s'avoua lui-même que cela ne tenait pas la route car le jour où Mana se salira les mains n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Après avoir retrouver ses esprits, il constata que l'une des portes était entrouverte. Il s'approcha et examina l'étrange inscription qui y était gravée. Mais il n'était pas capable de la lire donc il n'y porta pas beaucoup d'importance. Il inspecta ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre derrière cette porte a demie close. Il y vit Mana occupé de se changer. Il retira son peignoir en soie noire. Et se retrouva nu. Juk examina minutieusement ce corps frêle qui désirait pouvoir caresser. Il était parfait. Une chute de rein à faire pâlir les plus beaux mannequins du monde. Ses jambes fines et longues lui donnaient l'allure d'une divinité grecque. Juk-Juk ne rata rien de cette scène qui le fit rougir. Puis, lorsqu'il aperçu Mana se rhabiller, il prit la fuite par la porte de droite. Etonnement, il se retrouva dans le living-room. En effet, il avait marché pendant plus de deux heures. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus puisque mana fit son entrée d'un pas décidé. Dès les premières minutes de leur dialogue, le maître des lieux fit comprendre à son invité qu'il avait remarqué sa présence quelques minutes auparavant. Juka devint rouge comme une tomate. Cependant, ce ne fût pas un reproche. Pendant la journée, le guitariste donna une visite guidée de son domaine, qui avec les jardins, dépassait les 1500 m2 .En effet, il habitait dans une ancienne église qui fût rénovée pour la star. Ce lieu de prières possédait un patrimoine historique riche. Cependant, d'étranges histoires de disparition était liés à cette demeure. Dans le fond, Juka n'écoutait pas mais admirait un Mana émerveillé rien qu'en racontant l'histoire de sa… maison.

Après un repas copieux, Mana donna congé à son invité et lui déclara que la deuxième plus grande chambre était à sa disposition. Mananounet attendait l'arrivée des ténèbres pour réveiller sa créativité. Lorsque le matin se leva, l'album était terminé. Il ne demandait plus qu'à être enregistré. Le programme du défilé fût lui aussi bouclé. L'avenir s'annonçait charger en évènements. Pendant le déjeuner, Juka fût informé des prochaines festivités. Kazu et Tohru furent informé des prochains spectacles dans l'heure suivante. Eh, oui le travail arriva bien vite. Mana enchaîna les interviews écrites. Toutes avaient la même question : votre style atypique va-t-il se durcir ? il répondit qu'il comptait persévérer dans le gothique. Et il ferait tout pour pousser les limites de ce style sombre. Ainsi, il pourrait donner une nouvelle dimension. Il insista sur le fait que son nouvel album approchait plusieurs thèmes. L'amour, le destin et les croyances seront épluchés. Mais, il y a tout de même un point de départ : une histoire d'amour horrifique. Il ne voulut en dire plus. Mana appliqua judicieusement sa méthode commerciale : le silence !! C'est le meilleur moyen de vendre !! Les émissions musicales s'arrachaient la présence du groupe. Le jour du défilé approchait inlassablement. Tout le monde en était obsédé. Mais la tension fût à son comble lorsque Mana les informa d'une nouveauté. Pendant l'exhibition de sa collection, il y aurait une représentation en avant première.

La nouvelle tomba deux semaines avant la grande soirée de lancement du nouvel opus. Le nom de ce nouvel ouvrage, nocturnal opera , fût dévoilé. D'ailleurs un extrait de la démo était audible sur le site officiel (midi nette). Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse v vprime. Il était déjà l'heure des répétitions. Cependant, une chose avait changée. Juka n'était pas stressé car il se sentait largement à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter ce nouveau défi. De plus, cette fois-ci, il possédait quelque chose de très précieux pour le booster. La personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux était à proximité de lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Notre cher Juk-Juk était aux anges…

C'était le grand soir, la salle fut remplie en moins d'un quart d'heure. Tout les représentants des plus hautes maison de coutures étaient présents la scène fût spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Des arbres morts délimitaient le plateau. Des croix étaient en arrière plan avec la batterie de Tohru. Il était 18h00 lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent. Le silence se fit. Mana, dans les coulisses, fit signe de lancer la musique d'introduction. Les spectateurs se regardèrent les uns les autres. Après quelques secondes, le rythme changea et la lumière refit son apparition. Deux mannequins firent leur entrée. Quelques fans, tous membres de mon amour , avait eut la chance de pouvoir assister à ce spectacle en remportant un concours. Ils étaient hystériques. Ils avaient reconnu Kazuno et Tohru. Ils portaient des habits somptueux. De leurs pas majestueux, ils conquirent la salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Miraculeusement, Kazu ne se fit pas remarqué par une chute ou tout autre accident de parcours. De nouveau la musique changea ; le rythme s'adoucit. Juka, d'un pas sur, exhibait une des plus belles créations de Mana. Fier, il faisait volé les pans de son chemisier. Sur le retour, la musique disparut et Mana s'avança dans une tenue majoritairement noire. Il fit signe aux autres membres du groupe de revenir. La présentation allait commencer. Tohru d'un coup de baguette annonça le début du mini concert. Trois chansons allaient être présentées : the prophet, perish et shadow's temple . Les fans étaient emportés. Même les représentants se lâchèrent et se mirent dans le mouvement et représentaient le Dix de leurs mains. Mana pût signer un nombre hallucinant de contrats. Ses créations allaient être distribuées à travers le Japon.

En rentrant du show, Mana confia qu'il avait été déçu de ce mini concert. Mais, ce n'est pas la performance du groupe qui était mise à mal. Quelque chose manquait. Le style s'était fait plus sombre mais le chant restait toujours clair. En effet, Juka ne possédait pas assez de grave !! Juk fut triste de l'apprendre. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur. Mana le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mana avoua qu'il était le responsable. Il avait négligé la présence d'une death voice. Il annonça au groupe que dans un futur proche un nouveau membre allait être intégré. Celui-ci s'occuperait de crier et de la même occasion il assistera mana à la guitare. Ainsi le son électrique et violant des guitares permettrait de durcir le son.

Je dois m'absenter pendant une courte période pour une raison qui m'est propre et qui ne vous concerne pas. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est la destination qui est l'Egypte. Durant ce lapse de temps n'essayer pas de rentrer en contact avec moi. De toute façon, je ne prend pas mon portable avec. Juka je sais que sa va être dur pour toi. Le silence est la chose qui est la plus dure à supporter mais teint bon… peut-être, un jour je t'expliquerai tout dans le moindre détails… ajouta Mana sur un ton ferme. A la maison, Juka ne posa pas de question sur ce voyage imprévu. Il remarqua que Mana semblait avoir attrapé quelques rides depuis ce matin. Pour finir en beauté, Mana lui annonça que le lendemain, il sera déjà partit. Il préférait voyager pendant la nuit. Celle-ci lui permettait de réfléchir et d'éveiller sa créativité.

Déjà trois jours sans nouvelles de Mana, Juka n'en pouvait plus. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait pris l'initiative d'aller passer un séjour chez Kazuno et Tohru. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas put l'héberger. Ils avaient prétendu que la place manquait mais pas du tout. Ils avaient honte. Les bouteilles recouvraient le sol. On ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans mettre le pied sur un cadavre vide. L'odeur d'alcool donnait même jusque le pallier voisin. On n'imaginait pas que deux poivrots comme puissent être si talentueux. Mais une occasion s'ouvrit à Juk lorsque celui-ci rencontra Kaya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Partie II : la renaissance

Kaya proposa à cet infortuné d'aller boire un verre au bistrot du coin. Juk était un peu gêné. Effectivement, un an auparavant, ils n'envisageaient pas de vivre l'un sans l'autre. De plus, ils avaient passé le cap. Ils vécurent un certains de moments sulfureux. Après une dizaine de saké, Juk-Juk rond comme un cul de pelle, demanda à Kaya de l'héberger. (Juka n'avait plus conscience de ses actes.) Celui-ci, après un temps de latence, accepta. Kaya éprouvait encore quelque chose. Il du porter les bagages et le bourré sur son petit dos musclé comme une crevette. Kaya épuisé, laissa dormir Juka sur le palier en tendre compagnie avec ses sacs.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Kaya apporta le petit déjeuner à l'infortuné. Il constata que ce dernier était triste. Donc, il l'interrogea. Juka était triste de l'absence de Mana certes. Mais, il avait surtout peur d'avouer à Mana qu'il voulait que ces compositions figurent sur les albums de Moi Dix Mois. Il expliqua le comment du pourquoi à Kaya. Celui-ci lui répondit : à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible. Juka rétorqua : à l'impossible nul n'est tenu… C'est ainsi qu'un dialogue de sourd s'installa entre nos protagonistes. Je me permets d'ajouter qu'entre l'arbre et l'écorce, il ne faut pas mettre le doigt ! Et en ce qui concerne Mana, la fortune vient en dormant…

Il avait consommé plus de deux litres de café lorsqu'ils comprirent que cela n'avançait à rien. Kaya prit dans ses bras le petit pitchoune afin de le consoler. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. C'est à cet instant précis que Juka compris la nature des sentiments de l'autre chanteur. En conséquence, il prit la décision de retourner chez lui. Il avait peur de glisser sur la mauvaise tangente. Le soir même, il avait bouclé ses valises. Il lui a fallut deux jours pour comprendre que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre le retour de son amant. Les jours se suivirent et malheureusement se ressemblaient tous. L'interminable attente rongeait Juka jusqu'à la moelle des os. Trois semaines passèrent avant qu'un colis de Roses noires lui soit livré. Une enveloppe, couleur pourpre, y était dissimulée. Le cœur battant, il l'ouvrit avec une extrême lenteur. Le message disait : Rendez-vous ce soir au studio. Une grande nouvelle y serra transmise par vive voix. 

Juka, plein d'espoir, s'imagina, qu'un tapis de pétales de roses l'accueillerait à l'entrée du studio. A chaque marche, une bougie diffusait une agréable odeur de vanille. Mana, souriant, l'attendait autour d'une table merveilleusement garnie. Mana l'invita à s'asseoir. S'en suivit un repas copieux et la soirée se clôtura par un rapprochement accompagné d'un langoureux baiser. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Juka avait une imagination débordante.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il aperçut Tohru et Kazuno. Ceux-ci étaient ivre morts. Juk compris bien vite que la soirée n'allait pas se terminer comme il l'avait imaginé. Le trio décida de monter à l'étage après une petite cigarette. Après la foulée d'escalier. Ils débouchèrent dans la salle d'entrevue où un siège avait été rajouté. Elle était spacieuse et sombre. Le signe Moi Dix Mois, dans un design inconnu du public, recouvrait le mur du fond. Sur le mur adjacent, un portrait de Malice Mizer était accroché. Cela montrait l'importance qu'a jouée ce groupe dans la carrière mais surtout dans la vie de Mana-sama. A l'opposé, le portrait de Mana invitait à la réflexion puisque, dans l'arrière plan, était inscrit Raison d'être . Et, enfin, le dernier mur était caché par un écran de projection blanc.

Mana entra et invita les autres à s'asseoir. Il commença un discours pendant lequel, il développa des arguments à propos de la death voice actuelle assurée par Juka. Même si la voix de celui-ci était sauvage, elle manqua de violence. Mana souhaitait que cela soit plus torturé. C'est ainsi que Mana introduit le nouveau membre du groupe K. Cependant, celui-ci ne serrait que la death voice pour les concerts. Et il soutiendra Mana à l'aide de sa guitare… Eh oui… (Déso pour ceux qui n'aiment pas K mais il a son rôle)

Deux jours auparavant, Mana avait assisté au concert de Grand Zéro. Subjugué par la précision du doigté de K, il sauta sur l'occasion. Mais, les changements ne s'arrêtèrent pas là… Mana annonça qu'il voulait s'impliquer encore plus. Il déclara qu'il allait lui-même assurer la death voice pour les cd. Son nom de code serait Shadow X. De plus, il avait décidé de durcir et d'obscurcir le style manaïque. K fit l'unanimité à l'exception de Juka.

Ce dernier s'isola et fût aussitôt rejoint par son dieu vivant sur terre. Juk-Juk l'assomma de question. Pourquoi tant de changement ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas contacté pendant son séjour au Caire ? Tant de question que Mana ne savait plus quoi faire! Déstabilisé et en manque d'imagination, il l'embrassa tendrement. Juka constata que la peau de Mana était beaucoup plus ferme qu'avant. Lorsqu'il l'examina du regard, Mana semblait avoir gagné une bonne dizaine d'année. Juka lui demanda comment il avait fait… Mana lui répondit qu'un jour il lui expliquerait tout en détails. D'ailleurs pour le prochain voyage en destination du Caire, il avait réservé une place. Mana murmura dans l'oreille de son compagnon : La rédemption à l'éternité, il n'y a qu'une note . Le sang de Juka se glaça. Il le fixa du regard et lui dit : Je ne vais pas t'attendre l'éternité… Mana lui coupa la parole et glissa : je t'attend ce soir à 23h dans ma résidence. Je te réserve une belle surprise… Moi aussi je veut passer le cap… nous sommes deux dans l'histoire même si je suis un peu distant… je veux m'impliquer dans cette relation… je ne peut ni nier ni étouffer la nature de mes sentiments… c'est avec impatience que j'attend les onze coups de cloche. A ce soir mon élu… 

Il conclut par un dernier baiser mais pas des moindre. Tout les deux furent parcourus de frissons. Les yeux brillants, ils se quittèrent. Ceux de Juka baignaient dans la joie. Mana disparut aussitôt sans même dire au revoir au reste du groupe. Juka annonça aux autres qu'il connaissait enfin le bonheur. Mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à ce qu'il racontait. Kazuno et Tohru se chamaillaient. Juka les enviait pour leur complicité. K leur dit froidement au revoir et s'éclipsa. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il était certain que tout allait changer. Il courut chez lui, prit sa douche, mit de nouveau vêtements et se précipita à la résidence. Il en avait même oublié ses clés. Quel malheur, il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui. Le hasard n'est pas de ce monde, tout est inéluctable.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée, il remarqua qu'une seule pièce était éclairée. Quand in sonna, il fallut attendre dix minutes avant que Mana daigne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci s'excusa. Il avait donner congé aux ouvriers de maison afin d'être tranquille. Mana se vanta qu'il avait cuisiné lui-même. Il lui réservait un repas typiquement français avec comme plat consistant du canard à l'orange. Le met préféré de sama. Du vin de Bourguignon était versé dans des coupes en argent. Mana confia qu'il adorait ce vin pour son éclat. La couleur rappelait celle du sang offert en sacrifice. Ces paroles n'étonnaient plus Juk-Juk. Après ce repas copieux, ils regardèrent le film The omen . Juka sursauta une douzaine de fois. Mana le prit dans ses bras. Dès lors, Juk fit semblant d'être terrifié pour être câliné. Mananounet avait compris la tactique mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le générique de fin débuta lorsque Mana éteignit la télé et prit Juka par la main. Le cœur de Juka battait à tout rompre. Sama le fit entrer dans la chambre. Et, il partit se changer. Il revint vêtu d'un peignoir de soie bleue. Juka n'osait plus bouger. Mana l'enlaça. Il parcouru son corps avec ses mains douces comme celle d'un nouveau né. Juka sentit des mains froides s'étendre sur le long de son corps. Mana déboutonna la chemise de Juka qui se retrouve torse nu. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il avait des tablettes de chocolat. Il allongea Juka-san sur le lit surmonté de voile bordeaux. Il prit soin d'éteindre la lumière. Juka sentit un corps glacial le parcourir. San respirait le doux parfum de sama. Ce parfum était à la fois doux et sucré. La nuit que passa Juka fût à la hauteur de son espérance. Au réveil, il sentit la tête de son compagnon blottie sur son torse. Le sourire au lèvre, il se remit dans les bras de morphée. Il fit la suite du rêve qu'il avait vécu au début de leur histoire…

Vêtue de sa robe de princesse Juka parvint à connaître le nom de son preux chevalier. C'était le prince héritier des régions du nord. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler mais personne ne voulait prononcer son nom car il était synonyme de malheur. Des archéologues y étaient partis en expédition mais aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu… on racontait que cette zone du globe était maudite. Il ne fallait jamais franchir la chaîne de montagne… de ce coté du monde, il n'y avait jamais un rayon de soleil. Seul les éclairs parcouraient l'immensité du ciel. Lorsque la princesse et l'héritier du trône arrivèrent dans les montagnes, d'horribles créatures se jetèrent sur eux. A cet instant, sa majesté utilisa les pouvoirs obscurs et invoqua l'épée foudroyante. Les Abymes se fendirent et un éclair mauve jaillit de l'infini. Les deux créatures périrent sans laisser de traces. Le magicien se tourna vers la belle et lui dit : je vous a… 

Juka, il est l'heure… il faut te réveiller… Encore une fois, il ne termina pas son rêve. Mana le secouait dans tous les sens. Juk émergea et serre de toutes ses forces son bien aimé. Ensuite, il déposa un doux baiser au coin des lèvres de son autre moitié. Mana lui fit remarquer qu'il avait mauvaise haleine. Celui-ci courut se laver les dents. Mais lorsqu'il revint, mana avait déjà déserté les lieux. Une carte avait été soigneusement déposée. Elle indiquait : à ce soir signé DIX . Juka compris que la journée allait être longue loin de son chéri.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et Juka était aux anges. Il avait gagné la cagnotte du bonheur. Il vivait avec le guitariste le plus réputé du milieu, aux comptes bancaires affichant des chiffres pharaoniques, à la plus grande résidence d'Okinawa et le plus mystérieux. A un tel point que cela le rendait irrésistible. Bref, Juka connaissait enfin le paradis. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu ce que Kaya donna un coup de fil. Il était désemparé. Il était dans un état assez proche de la démence. La mélancolie lui avait fait perdre la raison… enfin presque…

Il ne cessait de ressasser le passé. Il revivait en boucle ce qu'il avait partager avec san. Il n'avait pas oublié son petit Juk-Juk. Ce dernier, attristé, le convainc de rencontrer du nouveau monde. Il fallait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait absolument tourner la page. Juka lui expliqua que dorénavant son cœur était pris. Aussitôt, Kaya, effondré, raccrocha. Juk ne sut pas quoi dire… il ressentait de la pitié. Mais lorsqu'il reçut un e-mail de son pitchoune, son moral fit le grand Huit pour exploser. Il lui en fallait peu pour être heureux. Ce message lui donnait rendez-vous au restaurant le plus prisé du pays. Il se fit tout de suite des films. Il pensait que Mana allait lui demander sa main ou du moins quelque chose dans le genre… malheureusement, il était loin du compte. Mana voulait simplement lui annoncer, en exclusivité, que toutes les dates de concert étaient Sold Out. De plus, la représentation française rassemblerait des personnes venues de trois pays différents. Toutes les places étaient déjà réservées. Mana souhaitait fêter cela avec son petit martyr lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Mana alla directement au lit. Juka, un peu déçu, regarda un film seul dans le canapé de l'immense salon. Tout dans cette demeure était démesuré. Puis, à son tour, il alla se coucher. Et pour ne pas changer, il fit cette étrange rêve dans lequel il incarnait une princesse libérer par un être aussi mystérieux que beau…

Il avait franchi le col des montagnes lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin une ville. Elle faisait facilement quatre fois Kyoto. Le sauveur expliqua que ce n'était pas une ville mais une république. La République de l'Ordre d'Azlam était la capitale des abysses. Le prince Manabu mis en garde la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci ne devait le quitter sous aucun prétexte. Les rues étaient désertes. Personnes ne se promenaient. La princesse Juka l'interrogea. Mais, Manabu lui rétorqua qu'elle ne devait pas poser de questions idiotes. Il lui annonça qu'il allait la présenter au patriarche d'Azlam. Cependant, elle ignorait qu'elle était au milieu d'un conflit. La seule personne qui possédait des pouvoirs supérieurs au prince était ce patriarche. La seule solution était que Manabu épouse une princesse pour être sur le trône.

Quelques semaines passèrent et le mariage eut lieu. Le peuple semblait s'intéresser à la première femme de la république. Grâce à ce mariage, le prince était devenu l'unique maître des terres maudites. Les deux mariés vivaient dans un immense château situé à la pointe du pays. Personnes ne pouvait s'y aventurer sans l'autorisation du roi. Juka commençait à se poser des questions à propos de son mari. Celui-ci ne touchait jamais à son assiette. Il refusait de goûter au délicieux vin. Il affirmait que cela nuisait à son teint. Un jour la princesse prépara le repas elle-même. Elle y passa toute une journée ; elle y avait mis tout son cœur. Malheureusement, le monarque refusa d'y toucher. Il prétendait être barbouillé. Juka lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle hurla, le gifla. Elle jeta tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle blessa plusieurs femmes de ménage. Manabu hurla à son tour. Elle en était pétrifiée. Il explosa de rage. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui cria :

- ne me dites pas que vous me croyez normal… je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne me suis pas enfermé dans un monde où il n'y a que bonheur. Moi, j'en ai vécu des moments de douleur. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je souffre. Et lorsque vous me posez ce genre de question je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là. Rassurez moi et dites moi que je n'ai pas épouser une ahurie. Vous me faites pitié… je vous croyait plus intelligente que cela. Je me disais que vous alliez comprendre au bout de quelques jours. Mais je me suis complètement trompez sue ce point. Vous êtes banal comme le reste du monde. Vous êtes sans intérêt. Si je me suis marié avec vous, c'était uniquement pour accéder au trône. Eh oui ma chère vous avez épouser le roi des ordures. Le roi pleurait des larmes de sang. La princesse déclara que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que fabulations. Il avait agi sous la colère et le désespoir. En effet, il cherchait à la protégée de ce qu'il était. Après trois heures de hurlements, ils trouvèrent la paix. Ils s'étaient mis à nu ; ils avaient révélé le fond de leur pensée. A partir de ce jour là, ils ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle. Elle aidait même à gouverner la république. Elle donnait l'image d'une reine autoritaire mais compréhensive.

Mais le retour à la réalité pour Juka (le chanteur) fut plus brutal. Mana venait de lui renverser du café bouillant sur la jambe droite. Immédiatement, Mana courut chercher un essuie de bain qu'il mouilla d'eau froide (enfin, elle était glaciale). Juka fût bluffé de l'attention de Mana. Il le cajolait, le dorlotait. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Mana accourait et se pliait en quatre à ses demandes. Juk en profita pour avoir une séance de câlins intenses. Après une bonne journée de convalescence, Juka échangea les rôles et prépara un casse croûte pour son chéri. Mana pouvait enfin reposer ses petites jambes. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table du salon. La télévision n'était pas allumée. Juka avait pris le soin de l'éteindre. Il voulait que Mana lui raconte son passé. Il souhaitait connaître son enfance, son passage à l'adolescence, sa vie à l'académie des arts,… il cherchait à profiter de tous les détails de la vie passée de sama. Mais, ce dernier refusa d'en parler. Cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Encore une fois, Juka fût déçu car rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Cependant, Mana glissa une phrase perturbante. Juka ressentit ce fameux déjà vu. Le guitariste lui avait murmuré : tu connais mon passé mieux que quiconque… 

Juk ne savait pas comment le prendre. Néanmoins, ce n'était que parti remise. Mana tomba comme une masse. Par contre, Juka ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il admira la lune pendant la majeure partie de la nuit. Deux heure sonnait au clocher, il décida d'aller se promener dans le jardin. Il profita de l'air frais et du calme. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva près d'un monument. Celui-ci était gigantesque. Il pourrait même servir de résidence secondaire. Deux sphinx gardaient l'entrée. La porte était immense mais il n'y avait pas de poignée. Il chercha un moyen de la faire basculer mais rien. Cependant, il trouva un espace dans lequel on pouvait placé un objet. Il compris vite que c'était la clé. Soudain, il entendit des bruits. Il se retourna mais on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer. Un brouillard épais s'était levé. Son cœur se mit à battre. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Il cherchait la source. Soudainement, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et hurla. Sa voix résonnait, on pouvait même entendre des chiens hurler au loin. Le propriétaire de cette main n'était autre que Mana. Ce dernier lui confia combien il était dangereux de se promener seul dans la nuit. Sur cette phrase Mana éclata de rire et ébouriffa la crinière de son pitchoune. Mana avait fait preuve d'un humour hors norme. Juka se sentit idiot. Mais, il fût vite réconforté. Le reste de la nuit se déroulait comme Juka l'avait imaginé quelques heures auparavant.

Le lendemain préfigura le reste de l'année. Mana convia tout le groupe dans le studio. Il annonça à tout le monde que la tournée était lancée. Elle commencera à Kyoto et se terminerait Shibuya-ax en passant par Paris et Berlin comme prévu. Tout le monde se réjouit de l'annonce. Tohru et Kazuno furent sans doute le les plus heureux puisqu'ils pourrait de nouveau goûter aux alcools européens. Juka sentit la pression montée. Il devait faire preuve d'un grand talent pour essayer d'impressionner à nouveau son bien aimé. Quant à K et Mana, ils ne dégageaient aucune émotion. La soirée se termina arrosée de champagne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : l'émancipation

La brume avait envahi la ville lorsque le soleil avait décidé de pointer son nez. Tous les vols avaient été retardés en raison du climat défavorable. Décidément, la journée commençait bien mal pour le groupe. Mana était en rage ; Juka avait le moral à zéro ; Tohru et Kazuno se plaignaient de maux de tête. Mana faisait profiter tout le monde de sa mauvaise humeur. Il prévint le groupe que si l'avion ne décollait pas dans trois quarts d'heure, la tournée européenne serait annulée. Il déclara, d'un ton odieux, que dans le cas échéant il dissoudrait le groupe. Les autres membres se sentirent soulagés lorsque l'annonce du décollage fût faite un quart d'heure après le caca nerveux du créateur. Ils embarquèrent dans la précipitation et dans l'angoisse. Juka n'osait pas parler à son chéri puisque ce dernier était dans un état second. Le silence fût brisé quand Mana s'excusa auprès chanteur toujours angoissé à l'idée de devoir faire face à la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon. Il lui affirma qu'il n'oserait jamais le renvoyer, il était trop important à ses yeux. Juka lui était exceptionnel et irremplaçable. Par contre, il ne fit pas ses excuses aux autres, cela leur mettait la pression et dans ce cas ils n'oseraient pas mettre le pied de travers. Après ce bref moment de réconfort, le leader du groupe offrit une coupe de champagne au vocaliste pour fêter leur un an de vie commune. Juka était un peu gêné puisqu'il n'avait jamais passé un an l'un à coté de l'autre. Mais, il n'osa pas le dire à son conjoint. Le vol fut agréable surtout pour Juka car il reçut une multitude de remarques positives de la part du narcissique la plupart du temps insatisfait. D'ailleurs sa modestie en prit un coup, il devint un peu prétentieux sur le coup. Plus d'une quinzaine d'heures s'écoulèrent pour qu'ils arrivent sur le sol français. Tout le monde souhaitait faire une pause au café de l'aéroport à l'exception du guitariste. Celui-ci déclara d'un ton ferme qu'ils avaient déjà accumulé un retard non négligeable. Donc, ils devaient se dépêchés pour aménager dans leur suite. Mana, le sourire aux lèvres, demanda à son pitchoune si celui-ci accepta de partager sa chambre avec lui. Juk-Juk accepta immédiatement et sauta dans les bras de son partenaire. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichèrent en public. Mais le reste de la troupe fit semblant de rien. Ceux-ci ne voulaient pas s'immiscer dans leur vie de couple car ils craignaient la colère de Mana. Ce dernier pouvait ce montrer autoritaire et était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Et, en ce qui concerne les gens qui l'entourent, c'était souvent le pire qui se déroulait. Ils repensèrent au renvoi de Tetsu une dizaine d'années auparavant. Celui-ci avait été viré parce qu'il chantait mal mais surtout parce que Mana avait trouvé meilleur chanteur que lui. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui fit le succès de Malice Mizer c'est-à-dire l'arrivée de sa seigneurie Gackt. Bref, ils réagissaient tous comme de dociles agneaux lorsque Sama désirait quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils se répartirent les chambres selon la volonté de Mana. Il avait pris une suite avec son amant et il avait laissé en plan les autres. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de passer un agréable moment avec son Juk-Juk. A peine rentré dans l'appartement, Mana lança les bagages et se jeta sur son chanteur adoré. Juka n'en revint pas, il avait tant espéré ce moment qu'il croyait dur comme fer que cela n'allait jamais se passer. Il ne tarda pas à le déshabiller et ce qui se produisit après mena les deux japonais au septième ciel. Le clocher de l'église voisine carillonnait six heure du soir quand Mananounet et Juk décidèrent d'aller prendre le souper. Encore une fois, le créateur du groupe étonna le ténor lorsqu'il l'invita à dîner dans un restaurant de la ville lumière. Juka n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans l'espace d'une journée, deux de ses souhaits avait été exaucés. Mais, Mana n'en resta pas là. En effet, il lui proposa de l'accompagner dans une espèce de city tripe avec un bateau mouche sur lequel il passerait la nuit en amoureux. Juka était aux anges mais il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer. En marchant, il trébucha sur le sac d'une vieille dame et Mana accourut voir ce qui s'était passé. Il sermonna la dame âgée dans un mauvais français mais dans un français compréhensible tout de même. Juka admira Mana le défendre sous ses yeux ébahis. Après cette brève interruption, ils décidèrent d'aller sur le pont afin d'admirer le paysage. Sama prit dans ses bras son petit pitchoune et le serra durant tout le trajet. Minuit sonna lorsque le guitariste invita le vocaliste à aller dans la chambre. Elle était spacieuse et la couleur argentée triomphait. Le lit était plus grand que la taille standart et les draps étaient de toute beauté. Une odeur de champagne virevoltait quand Mana ouvrit une bouteille de 1949. Les bulles étaient d'une légèreté et d'un éclat céleste. On avait l'impression d'assister à la formation de millier d'étoile en direct. Mana s'approcha de son compagnon et se mit à le cajoler. Juka avait déjà atteint le septième ciel. Le leader commença à déboutonner la chemise quand des frissons les parcoururent mutuellement. Juka fut abasourdi par la fougue de son partenaire car c'était déjà rare que Mana et lui le faisait fois par semaine alors deux fois en une journée. La première idée qui vint à la tête de Kun était que son amant était devenu un boulimique du sexe. Et, la seconde fût que sama avait enfin craqué. Il stoppa toute réflexion lorsque Sama toucha un point sensible (en quelque sorte)… La nuit fut torride et Juka fut vidangé de toute énergie (n'y voyez aucun sous-entendus). Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, le reste de la bande les attendait. Ils étaient tous inquiet de leur soudaine disparition. Mana décréta qu'il n'avait aucun commentaire à effectuer. En fait, il se préoccupait des bagages qui les attendaient à l'entrée de leur chambre. Il pressa Juka afin de ranger leurs affaires et de retrouver cette intimité qu'ils avaient établie lors de leur nuit passée sur ce bateau. Après deux heures de rangement, le fondateur informa le reste du groupe que les répétitions débuteraient demain dans l'après midi. Il supplia Kazu et Tohru de rester sobre de la sorte ils éviteraient la migraine du lendemain. Le voyage ne devait par forcément être agréable à tout le monde. K était le seul à être isolé dans une chambre et il ne laissa personne y entrer. Par contre, il passa l'après-midi et la soirée en compagnie des deux accros de la bière. Ils passèrent à trois une soirée sous le signe de la bonne humeur et de la grande déconade. Mana et Juka profitèrent au maximum de leur dernière soirée de répit. Ils atteignirent le dixième ciel deux fois durant cette douce nuit d'avril.

Le sommeil de Juk-Juk s'estompait quand Mana, à son habitude, eut le plaisir de le secouer dans tout les sens. Mana jouissait de ces instants où il pouvait montrer que c'était lui le seul maître à bord. D'ailleurs pour obtenir la satisfaction d'embarrasser son Juka, il mentit et lui qu'il avait une haleine de phoque. Lorsque Kun se précipita, Mana réclama son bisou du matin. Cela rendait fou le chanteur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mana s'esclaffait allongé sur le lit pendant que Juka courait dans tout les sens couvert de honte. Juk adorait ces instants pendant lesquels son conjoint se laissait aller et devenait un sale gosse qui tirait son plaisir de l'embarras des gens de son entourage. Mais il ne faisait cela avec une seule personne. Par contre, pour le reste du groupe, il était un véritable tirant. Il n'accordait aucun sursis. Il adorait se montrer supérieur aux autres et il insistait sur l'importance de son rôle dans le groupe puisqu'il composait, écrivait, remixait et arrangeait la music. Le groupe prit le petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel, le leader en profita pour annoncer la nouvelle chanson à jouer. Elle était une chanson inédite du prochain album. Il l'avait composé après la lecture d'un livre sur l'occultisme lors de son voyage en Egypte. Elle faisait ressortis le côté inaccessible de la vie c'est-à-dire d'entrevoir le futur. Ils firent tous semblant d'apprécier la nouvelle mais cela leur laissait peu de temps pour l'apprendre. Lorsque Juka prit connaissance de la tonalité, il fit ce petit bruit de déglutition qui fut loin d'être gracieux. Le créateur lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un autre sourire timide. Ses petites pommettes devinrent rouges et il laissa échapper un rire à peine audible. Le dirigeant mit fin au déjeuner en informant que les répétitions commençaient dans un quart d'heure et que le bus les attendrait dans moins de cinq minutes. La journée s'annonçait longue et fastidieuse pour Kazuno et Tohru qui n'avait pas touché à une bouteille depuis vingt-quatre heures. De plus cette interminable attente allait se prolonger des heures durant. Bref, tandis que certains prenait leur pied sur scène, d'autres n'attendait que l'après spectacle. Les répets se passèrent sans problèmes majeurs. Néanmoins, Mana promit à Kazuno qui lui donnerait des cours particulier dans l'apprentissage de unmoved . La seule chose qui trottait dans l'esprit de du patron était de partager un moment avec son Juka national. Il le prit par la main et ils allèrent se promener dans la ville de Paris. Ils visitèrent la Tour Eiffel mais ils se sentirent mal alaise car le majeur parti des gens les dévisageait du regard au point que Juka confia à son pitchoune qu'il ne devait se sentir obliger. Sama lui répondit en l'embrassant et lui dit que de toute manières des japonais à Paris, c'était comme voir des babouins au pôle nord (je m'excuse sincèrement pour la comparaison). A cet instant précis, Juk-Juk comprit qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Mana lui révélait être comme la destinée avec laquelle fusionnerait sa fortune. Kun ne cessait de goûter à ces petits moments de vie commune pendant lesquels ils semblèrent être les seuls au monde. Cela dura toute la journée et s'intensifia au retour de leur escapade. Mana négligeait le romantisme pour investir dans l'action . Encore une fois, il l'emmena dans un restaurant pour le repas nocturne pendant lequel Mana ne cessa de glisser des sous-entendus sulfureux. Juk crut vraiment que son conjoint était devenu un boulimique d'activités sexuelles. L'homme aux cheveux crépu lui avoua qu'il appréciait le voir rougir comme c'était me cas à ce moment précis. Juka le reconnut bien là, toujours occuper de profiter des situations embarrassantes. La nuit les conduisit, à l'accoutumé de ces derniers jours, au dixième ciel.

Le jour se levait sur la ville pendant que des milliers de routiers conduisaient leur machine dévalant les routes de la capitale à toute vitesse. Une certaine effervescence animait la ville ce matin là. Le stress, la mauvaise humeur et la fatigue faisait partie intégrante des habitants. Ce fût de même pour nos touristes du pays au soleil levant. Mana se réveilla du pied gauche et son petit ami était nauséeux tandis que le reste du groupe souffrait d'un mal de tête dû à l'alcool. Mana n'hésita pas à les réprimander. La mauvaise fortune était de la partie, la guitare de Mana n'était pas accordée. De plus, le régi connaissait des gros problèmes de sons, personne n'était en symbiose avec le play-back. Mana abandonna et pris la poudre d'escampette. Juka courut après mais il le rata de peu, aucun des membres ne put le retrouver avant qu'il ne réapparaisse de lui-même en fin d'après midi. Il expliqua à son amant que la pression était à son comble mais surtout qu'il manquait d'affection. Kun comprit vite qu'il avait un gros coup de blues. Il le prit dans ses bras et il craqua. Une pluie de larmes échoua sur sa poitrine animée d'une respiration saccadée. Juk ne cessa de lui dire qu'il l'aimait au point de lui offrir sa vie et que la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de le sentir proche de lui. Et, en aucun cas il ne se permettrait de l'abandonner d'ailleurs il lui confia qui lui avait écrit une chanson pour en pensant à cet être qu'il chérissait de toute son âme. Sama fût plus ou moins rassuré et les répétitions continuèrent peu de temps après une séance de bizoutage. L'ensemble des soucis technique fut résolu le temps de l'absence du fondateur. Il libéra ses adjoints après un travail qui méritait récompense. Il fallut attendre qu'ils recommencent ou moins trois fois chaque chanson pour que la symbiose s'installe au sein du nouveau groupe. K s'était enfin accordé avec le reste de la troupe, il avait trouvé sa place devant Kazuno et auprès de Juka qui l'encouragea malgré lui. Pendant cette journée fût plus médiateur que chanteur, il avait passé son temps à apaiser les tensions qui s'installèrent à la suite d'une journée mal débutée. Le lendemain avait lieu le concert et Mana passa la nuit à sangloter sans que Juk-Juk ne le soulage de cette pression qu'il se mettait puisqu'il ronflait. Dans le couloir, on pouvait distinguer ces ronflements aigus cependant personne n'osa se plaindre car il craignait les foudres de son protecteur. Mananounet ne ferma pas l'œil une seule fois néanmoins cela n'avait pas creusé son visage. La compagnie des ténèbres lui avait permis de soulever les bonnes questions et il parvint à y répondre. Il avait retrouvé cette foi de vivre et il redevint cet homme déterminé et confiant limite prétentieux. Lorsque la lumière se mit à caresser son corps de cette douce chaleur, il réveilla délicatement, pour changer, son chéri. La première qui se passa sur son visage était l'apparition d'un timide sourire. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et s'échangèrent un tendre baiser. Mana s'excusa de son comportement durant ces derniers jours, il jugeait avoir été impulsif. Juka lui déclara que la vie à cent à l'heure était parfois pénible et que de temps à autre il était permis de faire du un à l'heure. Il lâcha un rire qui entraîna celui de guitariste déprimé.

L'heure du concert avait déjà sonné lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent sur scène. Mana fût le premier à ouvrir le bal, suivit de K qui fût acclamé de manière non négligeable. Pour Kazu et Tohru, les fans parurent un peu plus timides. Par contre, ce fût un véritable standing innovation pour Juka, il y avait de quoi rendre jaloux le leader du groupe. L'ardeur des fans était sans conteste la plus bruyante. D'ailleurs pendant les interviews qui suivirent ce fameux concert, Mana se permit de souligner l'enthousiasme des fanatiques et il les remercia de ce chaleureux accueil. Cela lui permettait de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour accomplir un concert parfait.

Il était déjà l'heure de quitter le continent européen lorsqu'ils commencèrent à apprécier le temps nuageux. En effet, la pluie recouvrait le pays. Cela donnait à la fois un côté triste et mystérieux à ce paysage riche en histoire. Juka versa une larme lorsque le bus quitta la ville, il repensait à tout les moment vécus lors de ce court périple. Arrivé à l'aéroport, il acheta une multitude de souvenirs qu'il partage avec son amour. Lors du vol, il demanda à Mana s'il pouvait lui présenter la chanson qu'il avait composée. Mana accepta mais lui expliqua qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se retrouve sur l'album puisqu'il avait déjà tout prévu pour le prochain opus. Juk-Juk compris et lui confia que le plus important c'était qu'il puisse lui faire écouter. Une dizaine d'heure s'écoulèrent avant que l'avion n'atterrisse au Japon. Mana et Juka repartirent dans leur côté sans avoir le soin de dire au revoir aux autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence, Mana demanda à son pitchoune s'il avait du temps à lui consacrer. Juka vit à son regard que quelque chose se tramait. En effet, l'énigmatique guitariste lui demanda un de prendre des distances sous prétexte qu'il souhaitait se retrouver pendant quelques jours. Juka partit en courant en laissant ses bagages sur place. Le solitaire compris qu'il avait blessé les sentiments de Juk. Il se jeta sur son portable mais Juka ne répondit pas. Mana savait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire mais il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne son secret. Cela pouvait le nuire à son existence et il voulait à tout pris protéger celui qu'il aimait.

Juka croisa Kazuno sur le chemin. Kun courait sans regarder la direction qu'il prenait. Kazu lui demanda ce qui se passait mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il lui confia juste qu'il ne voulait plus être. Son portable sonna mais ce n'était pas Mana, Kaya voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Juka lui demanda s'il pouvait passer et il accepta avec joie car il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il continua sa course dans les rues en bousculant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son passage. Quelques instants plus tard, Kazuno croisa le chemin de Mana. Celui-ci était essoufflé et dans un état de panique élevée. Le patron demanda au basiste s'il n'avait pas vu à tout hasard le vocaliste. Il expliqua que Juk-Juk se rendait chez Kaya en ce moment même. Mana sentit son cœur battre car il comprit que leur amour était en danger. Il connaissait les sentiments de l'ex ténor de Schwarz Stein envers celui de Moi Dix Mois. Il n'avait jamais cavalé aussi vite de sa vie. Il débarqua au rez-de-chaussée de ce maudit immeuble. Tout le monde le fusillait du regard car il avait mis fin au calme qui y régnait en criant après son adoré. Il grimpa marche après marche à un rythme effréné, d'ailleurs il allait plus vite que les ascenseurs. On avait l'impression qu'une tornade escaladait la foulé d'escaliers.

Juka et Kaya était en pleine confidence lorsque Kaya mit à nu son attirance pour l'autre chanteur. Juka lui répondit qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais pour l'instant il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Kaya ne lui laissa pas la parole. Il parlait, parlait, parlait… mais après cinq minutes d'instants vérité, il s'arrêta et passa à l'action. Il embrassa Kun désarmé et qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre fin à cette sérénade.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Mana assista à ce spectacle. Il les dévisagea, claqua la porte et s'enfuit dans la cage d'escalier. Le visage de Juka blanchit. Il fût désarmé, le monde semblait s'effondrer autour de lui. Il perdu pied et il voulut se mettre à la poursuite de son bien aimé mais Kaya l'en empêcha.

Kaya : je… je suis… je… je ne voulais pas… je voulait simplement mettre une croix sur le passé. C'était une manière pour te dire au revoir à tout jamais. De toute manière, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'appelle Kamijo. Désolé qu'il soit arrivé à ce moment là. Mais … je devais le faire tu comprend. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issus. Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Tu comprends !?!? 

Un flot de larmes avait envahit les creux du visage de l'ex chanteur de Schwarz Stein. Juka le coupa dans sa sérénade en le giflant et il enchaîna par un droit. Une gerbe de sang gicla sur le sol. Kaya s'effondra sur le sol, il perdit presque connaissance. Il fixa Juka qui étai dans un état de colère extrême. Il pouvait presque sentir cette colère le coller au sol. D'ailleurs, il ne trouva pas la force de mouvoir ses membres.

Juka : je me fiche de ta vie. Si j'étais venu c'est parce que je pensais que tu me comprendrais mais non pas du tout !! La seule chose qui t'incombait était de me sauter dessus. Mais désolé tu ne m'attires pas plus qu'une botte de poireaux. Je te déteste. S'il me quitte par ta faute, je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de mettre les pieds hors de ton appartement. Je te détruirai, le seul endroit où tu seras encore accepté sera l'asile. La seule chose que j'ai envi de faire en ce moment même, c'est de te casser la figure. Je te hais de tout mon corps. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, oubli moi car ton n'existence désormais est futile à mes yeux. Pour moi tu es mort. Tu as de la chance que je me retient sinon il te faudrait un chirurgien esthétique pour que tu puisses approché un miroir. 

Kaya essaya de retenir Juka mais celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur et délogea les lieux. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il prit la direction de son appartement afin de prendre sa voiture. Elle était noire et imposante. Elle était récente, il avait décidé de l'acheter après le succès du premier album de Moi Dix Mois. Il engagea la clé et on entendit le moteur vrombir. Il roula à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas le temps de lire les panneaux de la route. Sur le trajet, il faillit renverser plusieurs personnes qui l'ont échappé de justesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la demeure, il trouva une partie de ses bagages sur le palier d'entrer. Le reste lui fût jeté à la figure par un Mana dans une rage inhabituelle.

Mana : ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici. Tu n'est pas le bien venu ici. Si je t'ai demandé du recul c'était pour te protégé de moi mais tu es un égoïste. La seule chose qui t'importait c'était ton petit nombril. Je commençais à t'aimer réellement. Mon amour pour toi était occupé d'éclore au grand jour. La seule chose que ta trouvé à faire à la première embûche, que tu as croisée, était d'aller flirter avec le premier venu. Tu es minable, une merde de première zone ; tu ne vaut rien. Fiche le camp d'ici avant que je ne t'étripe pour te donner aux pâtures, sale con !! Je ne veut plus jamais te revoir… dégage !! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient !?! 

Les dernières phrases que prononça Mana lui arrachèrent le cœur. Il pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Son âme avait été touchée, son amour explosa pour laisser place à la haine. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il cassa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Juka compris qu'il n'avait plus rein à faire là. Il partit en trombe, le mélange de tristesse et de colère l'emporta dans des tourments psychiques. Il conduisait mais il ne savait pas où il allait. Il était dans un état second, seul son corps répondait encore. Une enveloppe vide de son âme, une voiture fantôme déambulait dans les rues. Soudain, dans un carrefour, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir le Roi Manabu se tenir au milieu de la route, il semblait gémir ce qui le sursauter de stupeur. Il fit une manœuvre pour l'éviter. La voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de faire un vol plané jusque dans le canal. Il crut que la mort l'attendait donc il se laissa aller dans les Abymes du canal sans se débattre. Il vit sa vie défilée devant ses yeux, tous les moments de bonheur partagés avec sama. Ce court instant lui arracha ses dernières larmes, il fût assommé au second impact. La température de l'eau ne s'élevait qu'à quatorze degrés. L'eau gagna rapidement l'habitacle du véhicule, elle enveloppa le corps de l'accidenté à une vitesse vertigineuse. Toutes activité cardiaque avait cessées dès l'instant où l'eau avait envahis ses poumons. Sa température corporelle avait chuté et n'atteignait plus que quinze degré. Ceci le plongea dans un coma profond. Il fallut attendre environ deux heures pour que quelqu'un trouve l'accidenté de la route et appelle les secours. Au même instant, Mana ressentit un drôle de frisson. Il était glacial et il devina qu'un évènement terrible venait de se dérouler.

Il fût informé de l'accident par la radio et ne tarda pas à se rendre à l'hôpital. Les médecins lui expliquèrent que son amant était dans un coma, il souffrait d'hypothermie sévère. Ils ont du le réanimer plusieurs fois afin qu'une activité cardiaque soit perceptible. Il était assisté d'une machine pour que ses poumons ne cesse de travailler ainsi que d'une machine qu'il lui retirait le sang et le réchauffait avant de le lui réinjecté. Pour l'instant, il était impossible de savoir si le cerveau avait subi des graves dégâts donc personne ne savait si Juk était ou pas dans un état végétatif. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures étaient les plus dangereuses car le cerveau pouvait, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, lâché ce qui provoquerait l'arrêt des organes principaux comme les reins et le coeur. Juk-Juk pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre… Mana faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Il s'infligeait une séance de torture psychologique. Il s'en voulait à mort, il se dit qu'il était le seul responsable de cet effroyable accident. Les heures défilaient sans pour autant que des nouvelles lui soient communiquées. Il était seul au monde, il souffrait de tout son être. Il regrettait tout ce qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure, il voulait tout recommencer à zéro. Malheureusement c'était trop tard, il était occupé de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher. Vers une heure du matin, il entendit l'alarme du monitoring sonné, il fût de suite paniqué. A cet instant, il vit une horde de médecin déboulé dans le couloir et rentré dans la chambre du vocaliste. Un médecin vint lui annoncer que son cœur s'était arrêter de battre et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir ses constantes vitales dans la normale. Le docteur était pessimiste sur les heures à venir, Mana s'évanouit dans les bras de celui-ci qui appela les infirmières immédiatement. Mana fit un rêve étrange, il revivait sa vie mais Juka n'était plus là. Un autre chanteur avait pris sa place, il avait une crinière rouge et des yeux bleus. Il était remarquablement beau mais Mana voulait absolument retrouver son petit pitchoune. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le médecin lui annonça que les constantes de Juka s'était améliorer mais cela ne signifiait par pour autant qu'il était sortit d'affaire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 4 : reminescence_.

La neige recouvrait les cimes des arbres tandis qu'un vent doux faisait virevolter des flocons ci et là. Les collines étaient recouvertes d'un manteau blanc immaculé, les maisons semblaient se cacher en dessous d'une épaisse couche blanche. Le temps était sec et horriblement froid, tout ce qui touchait le sol devenait immobile et coincé dans une éternité certaine. D'ailleurs, les habitants ne devaient sortir sous aucun prétexte. Une escadrille s'occupait de toutes les demandes déposées au préalable par les citoyens et elle était la seule à pouvoir résistée au froid hivernal. Le nombre de décès durant la période des glaces touchait son paroxysme, une part non négligeable de la population décédaient de le sommeil puisque la vapeur d'eau se congelait instantanément et donc elle étouffait lorsqu'elle flirtait avec le monde onirique. La princesse avait attrapé une maladie terrifiante. Ses muscles se paralysaient au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il lui était de plus en plus pénible de respirer. A l'heure actuelle, elle était incapable de bouger. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à accomplir, c'était parlé. Elle adorait discuter avec son prince, ils passaient le temps à envisager le futur. Mais, il n'était pas dupe, il savait fort bien qu'elle était condamnée et qu'elle rejoindrait incessamment sous peu le royaume des âmes perdues. De plus, la guerre sainte avait éclaté avec le groupe des Reeves dont le dirigeant nihiliste s'appelait Jézabel. Il possédait un charme sans conteste et enchaîna les histoires relationnelles comme personne d'autre. Il possédait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et de magnifiques yeux verts. Le libertin faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour anéantir le bon Roi Manabu. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà décimé toute la famille de ce dernier de ses propres mains. Le consulat se reforma lorsque Jézabel fit sa réapparition et recommença ses activités douteuses. Autrefois, il avait aussi sa place au sein du conseil mais lorsque Manabu fût promu maître du consulat, il démissionna en quelque sorte. Mana lui ôta toutes fonction, Jéza connaissait le lourd secret du Roi de la République d'Azlam. Le temps était venu de l'affrontement qui mettra fin aux douleurs qui déchiraient le monde. Tout deux souhaitait réunifier la République et le reste du globe mais selon leur propre idéologie. Mais, Mana se souciait peu de cette guerre, il se préoccupait de l'état de sa femme. Il connaissait le remède mais il ne voulait pas accomplir un tel acte qui l'a lui-même conduit à commettre des actes ignobles. Il redoutait que Juka ne devienne cette immonde créature recluse des autres.

Néanmoins, il décida d'en parler avec sa bien aimée. Mais, il fût surpris par celle-ci car depuis longtemps elle l'avait mis à jour.

- Manabu : je pense avoir trouver la solution à votre maladie mais… 

- Juka : ne t'inquiète pas… je connaît ta vraie nature. Depuis le premier jour, j'ai remarquer que vous étiez un être exceptionnel … 

- Manabu : mais pourquoi n'avoir pas réagit lors de notre dispute ? 

- Juka : parce que vous en aviez besoin, vous aviez accumulé tant de haine, tant de colère et de mépris qu'il vous était nécessaire d'évacuer toute cette souffrance. 

- Manabu : depuis le début, vous veillez à mon bien être et je ne vous remercierez jamais assez mais la n'est pas la question. Etes vous consciente que si j'accomplis cette acte vous deviendrez comme moi ? C'est-à-dire un être qui est fuit du temps, sur lequel l'éternité pèse de tout son poids. 

- Juka : oui j'en ai pleinement conscience. Mais passer l'éternité avec vous est le plus merveilleux des cadeau que vous puissiez m'accorder. 

- Manabu : il y a une chose que je doit vous avouez… je suis le dernier de la ligné des Satoru. Je suis le dernier des vampires à être encore de ce monde. Jézabel les a tous exterminé un par un. Et si le consulat me tolère dans ses rangs ce n'est que pour mon pouvoir incommensurable. Donc lorsque nous nous échangerons notre sang, nous deviendrons les ennemis numéro un. De plus, je suis certain que le conseil va se rallier à Jézabel puisqu'il vient d'acquérir un pouvoir qui rivalise avec le mien. Il est à l'origine de cette barrière qui vous a retenue tant d'années enfermée dans cette tour. Etes- vous encore certaine de vouloir que votre sang se mélange au mien pour faire de vous une créature des Abymes ? 

- Juka : moi aussi je dois vous révéler une chose… je possède la capacité d'entrevoir le passé des gens rien qu'en les touchant. C'est pour cela que je vous connais si bien et je ne vous contrarie jamais. Je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur de devenir votre autre moitié des ténèbres même si je dois pour cela devenir l'ennemie de qui que ce soit. Allez y, j'attendais ce moment depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Accomplissez votre désire que je partage avec vous. N'attendez plus une minute pour le faire. 

Ces sur dernières paroles que Mana s'approcha et mordit le coup de son amour éternel. Lors du mélange de leur sang, Juka connut enfin l'extase. Ce moment valait plus que tout le monde rassemblé. Elle frissonnait de la tête au pied, son corps se remplissait d'une énergie bienfaitrice. Elle sentit la maladie la quitter aussitôt qu'elle goûta au sang de son Roi qui avait fait d'elle une créature fuie de tous. Même s'ils sentaient au septième ciel, la vie quittait pas à pas le corps de la Reine qui était désormais condamnée à vivre pour l'éternité.

Manabu ne cacha pas ce qu'il avait fait au consulat. Il fût aussitôt condamné à mourir de la main de son rival. Lorsque celui-ci arriva en face de Mana, tout se mit à trembler. Les vases explosaient avant même de toucher le sol. Les fenêtres se fendirent avec le cri du Roi, des boules de feu surgirent de nulle part et foncèrent sur le blondinet. On entendit un ricanement dans toute la pièce.

Jézabel : tu sais très bien que tu ne m'auras pas avec tes minables sphères ardentes mon doux Roi. Je vais devoir accomplir la sentence capitale. Je n'ai pas le choix, tu as refusé mon amour il y a à peu près deux cents ans maintenant tu n'as qu'à en avoir avec toi-même. Tu as épousé cette bécasse de voyante donc tu dois payer de ta vie cet affront que tu m'as fait subir. 

Manabu : c'est donc pour cela que tu as assassiné mon clan. Tu voulais te venger. Tu n'es qu'un cafard, une vermine… je te promet de te faire souffrir, je vais te tuer de mes propres main. Tu vas payer pour mes proches. 

Lorsque Mana comprit que Jézabel concentrait tous son pouvoir au niveau de sa main, il invoqua les goules de l'outre monde afin d'anéantir les membres du consulat. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à venir à bout du traître donc il invoqua l'interstice du temps. Un immense cercle de couleur mauve se dessina sur le sol lorsqu'une boule de lumière argentée entoura le Roi et la Reine qui furent projeté dans un trou noir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit fort joli. Juka s'empressa de demander où ils avaient atterris. Mana lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans le domaine de son clan. Durant les derniers mois, ils avaient rassemblés des adeptes de l'ancienne religion que lui avait inculquer ses parents. Il confia à sa femme qu'il avait prévu ces évènements depuis qu'il était arrivé au trône. La Reine fût ravie de découvrir les nouveaux. C'était une résidence immense, elle possédait un jardin digne de ce nom. Elle se croyait au paradis. Mais, il était déjà l'heure d'aller se coucher puisque le soleil se levait. Le Roi lui conseilla d'aller dormir dans les catacombes, son sarcophage l'y attendait. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait plus ce besoin de fuir cet astre. Il avait accumulé suffisamment de puissance pour que les rayons ne le conduisent aux portes des enfers. Elle l'admira un long moment sans rien dire. Quand sa peau commençait à fumer, elle dû se précipiter à l'intérieur. Manabu comprit qu'allait commencé les festivité qui duraient depuis plus de trois milles ans. Il savait que dans sa résidence il ne craignait rien puisqu'une barrière d'énergie était tendue aux alentours mais il savait aussi que Jézabel n'allait pas rester sans rein faire. Une après avoir admirer le levé du soleil, il rentra se coucher afin que le sommeil lui régénère sa force ténébreuse.

Le lendemain soir, il expliqua à sa femme qu'il devait quitter les lieux pour partir acquérir le pouvoir suprême des démons. Il devait pour cela se rendre au bout du monde, là où le ciel n'est plus, où le vide n'est que le seul compagnon de route. Juka lui demanda pourquoi elle devait l'accompagnée dans ce périple, elle ne supportait pas la vue du soleil. Mana lui expliqua que là où ils allaient le soleil n'existait plus. De plus, lorsqu'elle est à ses côtés plus rien lui est impossible. Elle lui sourit et fit oui de la tête.

Voilà deux jours que le périple avait débuté, le temps paraissait figé. Les fleurs, emprisonnées dans du cristal, représentaient la seule forme de vie sur ce territoire fuit de tous. Les cheveux des deux protagonistes volaient par la présence d'un vent léger annonciateur de grands dangers. Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressèrent, ces roses de cristal se faisaient rares et finirent par ne plus être de la partie. Cela montraient qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Le chemin se faisait de plus en plus sombres, ils ne parvinrent plus à faire la distinction de la route à suivre. Le Roi du utiliser son sixième sens afin de discerner la direction à prendre. Cependant, une énergie spirituelle protégeait les lieux et déstabilisait la force de Manabu. La Reine vint à sa rescousse, elle possédait la capacité de communiquer avec toutes formes intelligente de vie matérielle ou non. Elle se mit devant son époux et ferma les yeux afin de localiser la force mystique. Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour entrer en communication avec cette énergie mystérieuse. Le Roi sentit l'incroyable pouvoir émaner de Juka et se répandre partout autour d'eux. Une armée de petits êtres ailés vint virevolter autour de nos deux damnés. Ils étaient les esprits protecteurs du lieu sacré coupé du monde extérieur. Le plus culotté d'entre eux demanda ce que c'est deux créatures nocturne venaient faire dans un endroit bannit des dieux. Manabu lui expliqua qu'il venait récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Le petit protecteur, nommé Lelly, le trouva présomptueux mais li avait connaissance de leur venu. Il leur expliqua que la prophétie devait s'accomplir par la venue des deux derniers vampires. Dans ces lieux reculés, sommeillait le pouvoir suprême…

Jadis, un démon vivait avec ses sbires reclus dans ces montagnes. Ils avaient accumulé toute la richesse et les joyaux maudits par les sept divins. Mais un jour trop envieux de défier les dieux, Akamaru décida de voler le pendentif de Gaïa, la déesse de la terre. Celle-ci furieuse de ne pas retrouver sa précieuse source de pouvoir se mit à maudire les humains. Elle forma une importante armée et supprima toute forme de vie sur la terre. Ils tuèrent les hommes un par un pour retrouvé ce bijoux jusqu'au jour où le vent porta la nouvelle que le détenteur de ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait au bout du monde. Elle se mit alors à sa poursuite et le trouva reclus dans sa montagne. Ils s'affrontèrent, ils eurent raison l'un de l'autre. La sainte mère maudit cet endroit et le projeta dans un espace temps où rien n'est plus. Tandis que le voleur ayant accumulé un pouvoir hors norme s'enferma dans un joyau rouge pourpre qui fût maudit des dieux. Ceux-ci, ayant peur que cela se retrouve entre les mains de vermine humaines, créent une race supérieure : les vampires. Le premier des démons du sang condamna ce bijoux dans la grotte interdimensionelle et demanda aux dieu de veiller à tout jamais sur cette caverne. Il leur fit jurer que seul un frère de sang pouvait s'introduire afin de s'approprier cette source d'énergie insondable. Mais pour se faire, il devait donner une contre partie…

Manabu n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette légende mais il avait une confiance absolue en Lelly. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais son subconscient lui disait que ce petit bout de vie faisait preuve d'une grande sincérité. Aussitôt le discours achevé, Manabu et Juka se remirent en route. Une immense brèche s'ouvrit dans la roche pour laisser place à un spectacle magnifique. Ils avaient l'impression de marcher parmi les astres, des milliers d'étoiles les entouraient. Des comètes laissaient derrière elle une traînée de poudre dorée qui renforçait l'éclat des autres étoiles. Des nuages tournaient sur eux-mêmes laissant échappé de fines particules qui étaient projetées dans cet espace infini et explosaient lorsqu'elles rencontraient un obstacle. Cela laissait place à un gigantesque feu d'artifice dans cet endroit magique. Chaque seconde naissait une lumière qui s'épanouissait et s'homogénéisait à une cascade larguant des rayons d'une lumière qui rassurait nos deux explorateurs. Ces faisceaux lumineux flirtaient avec les sillages abandonnés des météores. Mana et Juk s'arrêtèrent pour profiter de ce somptueux spectacle, ils en oublièrent l'espace d'un instant la mission dont ils étaient investigués. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous une cascade de petites sphères rayonnantes. Le monde semblait être organisé autour d'eux, ils avaient l'impression d'être les égaux des dieux et d'avoir le pouvoir de créer de nouveau monde, galaxie et même d'autre dimension. Après ce doux échange, ils continuèrent leur périple et arrivèrent dans une antichambre dans laquelle les ténèbres enveloppaient leur corps svelte. Seul un cours d'eau était présent dans cette étendue, il provenait d'une source située en hauteur mais ne pouvait y accéder. Il n'y avait pas de sortie par laquelle ils pouvaient quitter ce lieu froid et effrayant. Le Roi se concentra et son père lui apparut. Manabu n'osa pas le quitter du regard, il avait attendu ce moment depuis plus de trois cents ans. Son père pointait du doigt le ruisseau et lui murmura de ce laissé porter par la vie qui fuit les ténèbres. Il disparut aussitôt en affichant un petit sourire en coin. Ils allèrent en direction du ruisseau lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils se rapprochaient de la source du pouvoir tant désiré. Ils essayèrent d'aller dans cette énergie fluide mais celle-ci les tenait en surface. Elle était le moyen de locomotion pour changer d'endroit interdimensionnel. Ils observèrent longtemps ce ruisseau puisque en dessous de leur pied voyageaient des âmes errantes. Ils comprirent que cette eau guidait les âmes des défunts vers un ailleurs qui les attendait. De nouveau, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce atypique. Un arbre se tenait au milieu d'une immense plaine traversée par le cours d'eau. La plaine s'étendait à perte de vue ainsi que le cours d'eau. L'arbre était gigantesque, son tronc devait avoir un diamètre d'environ six mètres et possédait un feuillage étrange. Ces feuilles étaient rouge pourpres et se tortillaient dans tout les sens. Le Roi s'approcha doucement de cet être vivant et lui arracha une foliation. Un cri caverneux se fit entendre et résonna dans toute l'étendu verte. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'ils n'entendent de nouveau ce phonème de douleur. Mais cette fois-ci, une âme à l'allure féminine apparut et fixa cette cruelle entité avant de se jeter dans le ruisseau. Manabu stupéfait de cet étrange phénomène renouvela cette action. Et de nouveau, ils entendirent un abominable cri et une âme fit son apparition avant de se laisser tomber de cette eau qui jouait le rôle du berger guidant ses moutons à travers un milieu qui ne leur correspondait pas. Mana et Juka commençaient à découvrir la véritable mission de cette caverne protégée des dieux. Elle était le symbole du commencement et du néant, ils réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient étrangers à ce monde qui ne les appartenait pas. Ils saisirent la notion de vie grâce à cet arbre, il aurait suffit qu'un seul courant ne se lève pour que des millions de vies soit anéanties. Mais le plus spectaculaires, c'étaient les crânes qui y pendaient. A chaque extrémité flottait un crâne noire qui gémissait son mal-être, tous grognaient à la vue des deux immortels. Mana n'osa pas les toucher de peur d'enclencher une réaction en chaîne, il était déjà responsable de la mort de deux hommes. Sur chacun de ces crânes était inscrit un texte dont le sens et la compréhension échappait totalement au Roi et à la Reine. Au sommet de cet arbre trônait la moitié du tant voulu bijoux. Manabu n'eut qu'à se concentrer afin de voler et d'aller acquérir cette magnifique pierre au pouvoir extraordinaire. Cependant lorsqu'il la saisie, un bruit assourdissant le plaqua au sol et le terrorisa. Tout se déchira, le sol se fendit et ils furent plongés au milieu du néant. Ils devinèrent qu'ils se trouvaient au dernier stade de leur exploration, l'énergie maléfique se faisant de plus en plus forte. Leur chute semblait être infinie, ils ne touchèrent jamais le sol. On avait l'impression d'assister au vol de deux rapaces égarés dans une immensité qui aspirait toute forme de vie. Une chose perturba ce vol majestueux, le bruit de gouttelettes heurtant le sol après avoir abandonner leur mère attristée d'assister à ce funeste spectacle. Quelques secondes après le déchirement de l'herbage, leur chute se stoppa et ils débuchèrent au milieu d'un trou noir qui dévorait chaque chose à ses pourtours. La désolation de ce spectacle arracha des larmes de tristesse à nos souverains. Ce puit sans fin pleurait la vie, la mort, le début et la fin. Il déchaînait toute sa rancœur et la tristesse de sa condition en volant toute espérance. Manabu et Juka ressentir ce chagrin et essayèrent d'éviter cette course éperdue dans ce gouffre de désespoir mais rein à faire, ils devaient passer l'épreuve comme ils l'ont fait auparavant. Leur destin était de ressentir l'amertume des hommes concentré de ce tourment chaotique. Une fois plongés dans cette fosse, la pression les étouffa et fit ressurgir les plus déplaisants souvenirs que renfermait leur fort intérieur. Ils hurlèrent en cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Des larmes de sang coulaient et quittèrent leur pâle visage. Ces traînées sanguinolentes fuyaient le macabre destin qu'accompagnaient ces créatures de la nuit. Elles formaient des arcs de cercle qui délimitaient l'espoir de nos deux héros. Lorsque Mana en eut conscience, il se mit à rêver en des jours meilleurs, les plus beaux tournant de sa vie en perspective,… Les larmes se transformèrent en véritable déluge protecteur des deux damnés. Cette masse sanguine entoura les deux étrangers à ce monde de désolation, se mit à bouillir et à crépiter laissant des traces de fumées à l'odeur irrespirable. Ils pouvaient sentir le parfum aigre de la mort, le seul compagnon qu'ils aient eut depuis le début de leur voyage. Leur lugubre protecteur les conduisit en un lieu qui respirait la joie, le bonheur,… et la malédiction.

Un air de violon se propageait jusqu'aux confins de cette pièce protéger par les forces rassemblée des divins gardiens. Cet air mélodieux était La Trille du diable ou autrement appelé l'hymne à la mort. Manabu la reconnut des la première note, son clan avait l'habitude de la jouer pour invoquer le dieux d'outre tombe. Celui-ci déchaînait sa colère contre la personne préalablement choisie. Cependant le violon sacré du clan Satoru fût dérobé lors de la guerre contre le saint empire. Mais cet instrument funèbre possédait son jumeau mais celui-ci ne fût jamais confié aux viles créatures terrestres, les dieux trop orgueilleux le gardèrent et firent de lui un bouclier contre toute force malfaisante. Le violon flottait dans les airs et était soumis à une malédiction qui l'empêchait d'arrêter ce sinistre morceau. Une sépulture située à distance indiquait que seul le promis aidé de ses complices mettra un terme à cette mascarade morbide. Un frisson parcouru le ténébreux Roi car ce message faisait allusion à un passage du textes qui lui avait été enseigné par ses ancêtres. Il ne tarda pas à le réciter dans la langue du monde perdu. Soudain un sifflement retentit et un crâne heurta sa tête, cet os possédait deux canines prolongées desquelles du sang coulait. Sur le front de ce vestige, le nom du clan, Satoru, sanguinolait. Mana comprit la signification de ces crânes perchés sur cet arbre symbole des êtres vivants. Il le propulsa sur l'instrument qui arrêta net cette chanson destructrice de l'espérance. De nouveau le décor changea, ils furent projetés dans le palais d'Akamaru. Le cadavre de ce dernier ce tenait sur un siège surplombant des escaliers de marbres noirs. Mana se précipita sur la canne qu'il tenait dans sa main dans un état de putréfaction avancé. Le sceptre était surmonté de la moitié manquante du bijou pourpre. Lorsqu'il le prit, les deux bouts complémentaires se rejoignirent et projetèrent des bribes du futur dans lequel le Roi et la Reine n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Réjouit de pouvoir quitter cet endroit, ils marchèrent dans la direction de la sorite quand les portes se refermèrent d'un coup sec. Le cadavre se redressa et pointait du doigt son précieux.

Akamaru : tu vois ce trésor jeune roi ? 

Manabu : oui… d'un ton effrayé

Akamaru : je te le confie à une seule condition. Maintenant que tu as connaissance des règles qui régissent cette dimension, tu va devoir partager la peine que Gaïa et ses acolytes mon affliger. Cependant, je ne te révèlerai pas ce que c'est. Tu dois juste savoir que tu dois être prêt à céder ce qui te rend heureux et cela à n'importe quel moment ! 

Mana, l'air grave, se mit à réfléchir

Juka : oui, il accepte. Il fera tout ce que vous voudrez sans refus de sa part. 

Juka demanda à son bien aimer de lui faire confiance et que de toute manière il était le seul à connaître la formule qui résout tout les problèmes.

C'est ainsi que se termina le quête du pouvoir suprême des démons. Néanmoins, tout restait à venir. La guerre sainte dormait encore, elle sommeillait dans le désir des immortels et s'intensifiait à chaque seconde écoulée. Vainqueurs de ces épreuves soumises par les créateurs, ils rentrèrent à la résidence qui leur tendait ses bras. Pendant leur périple, le nombre d'adeptes s'était allègrement multiplier. Ils grouillèrent dans tous les recoins du jardin. Des hymnes à la gloire des damnés flottait dans l'atmosphère austère des lieux. De l'encens brûlaient afin de leur assurer une protection spirituelle et des sacrifices étaient régulièrement offert pour montrer la gratitude en faveur des deux créatures nocturnes. Généralement, les femmes offraient leur corps pour que celui-ci une fois dépecer assure l'éternel ruisseau de nos deux bêtes sanguines. Quand il inspecta l'horizon de son air glacial, il fût rassuré de constater qu'une partie du monde l'épaulait dans cette lutte contre Jézabel… mais le véritable danger trouvait son origine même dans le réveil de Caïn… même si celui-ci était porté disparu depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Mana trouvait cela trop beau que Caïn fût anéanti lors de la guerre précédente. Un pressentiment tenaillait l'esprit de génie qu'était cette créature à la chevelure qui semblait être en harmonie avec le léger vent qui embrassait son visage d'une extrême douceur.

La Reine Juka étreignit son preux chevalier qu'elle admirait de tout son être et parcoura son échine de ses mains veloutée animées de tendresse et d'amour. Leur âme était condamnée à se consumer l'une avec l'autre. Deux jumelles qui n'avaient pas leurs pareilles, leur complémentarité n'était pas illusion. Bien avant qu'elles poussent leur premier souffle, elles étaient vouées à se rejoindre et à s'associer en un amour qui perdurerait à travers les siècles des siècles. Le destin, l'univers s'étaient placé derrière eux pour que jamais la scission de leur âme ne se produise. Juka, en le fixant d'un regard brillant où naissait l'espoir, lui dit que même la mort, accompagné de toute sa force obscure, ne parviendrait jamais à les séparer. Le Roi comprit que derrière ces mots se cachait une pensée qui préfigurait le futur mais il n'en sut pas plus… la vision de ce monde dont le destin était déchiré par les mains de différent rivaux se brouilla… tout sembla se figer, on ne pouvait plus distinguer le bruit de ce vent qui courtisait avec les feuilles des arbres. Un bruit strident mis fin à cet instant de pureté et de sincérité…

(De retour dans la réalité) Le monitoring du chanteur sonna l'alerte que son cœur s'arrêta. La harpie déferlait ses vagues de mauvaise nouvelle à travers un univers nihiliste qui ne se souciait pas de son futur orchestré par le malin symbole du vice humain. Les médecins savaient qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner sur ce corps inerte. Mana, déchiré, assista à cette tragédie mais surtout il entendit l'urgentiste confirmer l'heure du décès. L'univers s'écroula et suça toute son âme. Le monde se fichait de cette fleur que nourrissait ces deux êtres en y mettant toute leur essence. Le néant pris ces égaré de dieu pour lacérer leur souffle dans cette tourmente sans fond, un voyage sans retour.

A suivre… _**cœur hivernal**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Deuxième génération**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Cœur Hivernal**_

La folie s'empara de Mana dévorant comme un chien enragé son essence vitale. Il fût désemparé au moment où le médecin prononçait l'heure de la mort sans aucune émotion, ni tonalité, dans sa voie. Torturé par cette perte, le remède à cette tragédie s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans la chambre. La Reine Juka lui apparut et lui sourit avant de déposer un tendre baiser aux coins de ses lèvres. Je te l'avais promis dit-elle d'un ton calme et rassurant. Mana laissa s'échapper une larme qui heurta le sol en sonnant le glas du destin. L'univers se jouait de la monotonie des vivants, il faisait en sorte que tout redevenait comme dans le passé qu'il soit proche ou éloigné…

Mana comprit qu'il devait à nouveau accomplir cet acte dans l'unique but de sauver l'élu de son cœur. Cependant, il se rappelait les répercussions de cet acte vicieux. Cette fois-ci, Juka ne le pria pas de parasiter son sang pur. La Rose entretenue se transforma lentement en un lilas reflétant la couleur de la désolation et de la damnation. Leur souffle de vie était inéluctablement lié, l'un ne peut survivre pendant que l'autre s'épanouit. Mana lui insuffla l'éternité à travers un échange sucré et immoral. L'amoralisme, auquel Mana vint se confronter, le perturba gravement, il ne voulait plus se nourrir de vie innocente. Il refusait de dépouiller le centre de vie des pauvres roses qu'il croisait lors de promenade nocturne. Le guitariste sombrait dans la psychose jusqu'à l'instant où son autre moitié lui serra la main en lui apposant un regard rempli d'amour loyal. Le lilas pouvait de nouveau s'épanouir dans un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas. A la vision de cet ange déchu, Mana ne put que l'embrasser langoureusement. Leur amour explosa en une kyrielle d'étoiles filantes laissant échapper à chaque seconde un espoir de vie qui épanouira le bonheur commun des deux amants. Juka déposa une myriade de baisers (clin d'œil à ma petitecerisebleue ) sur les délicates lèvres de Sama. Les médecins déboulèrent dans la chambre et les surprirent dans leur moment de retrouvailles, ils ne purent que sourire à la vision de cet amour innocent entre deux personnes séparées depuis trop longtemps. Un miracle s'était produit dans cet hôpital, les urgentistes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Tous les paramètres vitaux étaient excellents, Juka parvenait déjà à mouvoir ses muscles sans tremblements continus. Ils conseillèrent le chanteur de rester une semaine en convalescence sous surveillance médical mais celui-ci déclina l'offre et signa les formulaires de sortie. Les médecins le pensaient fou mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que le vocaliste n'appartenait plus à cette dimension où le temps emportait la vie par l'usure. Mana et Juka s'échangèrent de petits sourires timides qui révélaient la nature des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

De retour à la résidence, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ranimer cette flamme trop longtemps éteinte. Ils l'attisèrent sous un déluge de baisers. Ils ne durent pas attendre interminablement avant que cette flammèche n'explose sous le plaisir dégagé par cette rencontre. Elle rayonna et devenue ardente, elle réchauffa les cœurs et les soulagea de toute cette peine accumulé pendant ces quelques heures en enfer. La nuit tendaient ses larges bras et envahit le domaine sous son épaisse cape noire. La lune peinait à émettre ses rayons sous ce long manteau obscur. Une fois à son zénith, l'astre de minuit resplendissait de tout son éclat et dévoilait l'intégralité de sa grandeur. Elle charmait les nuages de ses délicats rayons ; elle apaisait les mœurs. Mana et Juka se retrouvèrent dans le salon après leur jumelage. Le mystérieux leader ne sut pas par quoi commencer, il hésitait à s'expliquer sur son acte. Juka sentit ce désarrois et le rassura en lui exprimant toute sa gratitude pour lui avoir insuffler une vie nouvelle. Mana se sentit libérer d'un poids. Il lui expliqua que, contrairement à lui, il était vulnérable à la lumière du soleil. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte se rendre hors du domaine tant que la sphère déferlait ses éclats sur ce monde impure. Juka saisit l'importance de ces mots sans que lui en dise plus. Juk-Juk lui confessa qu'il avait découvert le lourd secret que défendait Sama. Lors de ses rêves, il entrapercevait le passé de son bien-aimé. Il savait désormais ce que l'énigmatique homme aux cheveux crépu vécu pendant la moitié de son existence. Juka le questionna sur ce qui se produisit après qu'ils aient acquis ce pouvoir incommensurable mais Mana n'en lâcha aucuns mots. Juk en aurait connaissance bien plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Le ténor l'interrogea sur sa couchette, il voulait se rassurer qu'il ne devrait pas dormir dans cercueil. Tout ceci n'était que pure légende pour effrayer les peuplades. Il fût rassurer de ne pas devoir partager sa nuit avec six planches de bois à la douceur d'un porc épique. Après les éclaircissements sur la nouvelle condition de Juka, Mana d'humeur sinistre se mit à jouer de l'orgue pour la première fois sous l'œil admiratif de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. L'orage se mit à grogner et à lancer ses ardeurs qui pourfendaient le ciel avec une extrême violence. Après avoir épuiser son répertoire, le soleil débuta sa danse pour l'ascension dans l'immensité bleue indigo. Juka sentit déjà la présence de cette sphère dans le ciel, sa peau le démangeait. Des perles fuyaient en se laissant ruisseler sur ce front blanc, sa vue se troublait. Il se précipita dans la chambre à coucher en compagnie de son créateur. Une fois le premier pied dans cette pièce sombre et froide. Ce sentiment de mal être disparut, Mana lui expliqua qu'au bout de la première semaine il supporterait mieux la présence du soleil. D'ailleurs, il lui promit qu'il lui donnerait un moyen pour qu'il puisse de nouveau admirer la grandeur de cet hélianthe en temps réel. Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient s'en remettre à la déesse du sommeil qui les revivifia de sa délicatesse temporelle. . Le vent berçait les séquoias et arracha les feuilles des saules qui entouraient une partie de la demeure. Il frappait les vitres avec indélicatesse, ce qui aurait pu engendre la mauvaise humeur des damnés. Il tourbillonnait et chassait tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa trajectoire. Les arbres balançaient de gauche à droite avec une immense légèreté. On pouvait croire que l'on assistait à un spectacle de ballerines. Elles exécutaient leurs mouvements avec harmonie et une grande grâce. Le vent devait les enviés puisqu'il stoppa brutalement et mis fin à ce spectacle enchanteur.

Mana ôta Juka des bras de Morphée avant l'heure, il n'avait pas perdu son habitude de l'agitée comme un vulgaire objet. Perturbé dans son sommeil, le petit pitchoune ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux à une nouvelle journée. Il lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait éveillé avant que la lune ne soit à son paroxysme. Il ne comprenait pas l'acte de son amant. Le mystérieux conjoint lui demanda de mordre l'artère principale de son cou, cela lui permettra de pouvoir à nouveau profiter de la vue du soleil mais surtout il pourrait savourer la cuisine humaine pour son plus grand désir. Il ne se fit pas attendre et se jeta sur le corps de son cher et tendre. Dans la foulée, il le renversa et se mit à sucer son sang. A chaque millilitre absorbé, l'extase se faisait de plus en plus fort. Ils se crurent pris dans une tempête d'émotions, leur sens était multiplié par cent. Leur corps était parcouru par des milliers de frissons. Des pieds à la tête, ils tremblaient de plaisir et succombaient aux vices de l'allégresse. Ce moment valait bien mieux que leurs relations intimes. Le dieu créateur dût l'arrêter car Juka ne pouvait mettre fin de lui-même à cet échange transanguin. Redescendu sur terre, Juka, d'un pas hésitant, quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. Dans cette immense pièce, il ouvrit les persiennes rouges et assista au coucher du soleil. L'immense boule de feu incendiait l'horizon, le faisant fondre et se tortiller d'un mouvement nonchalant. Juk-Juk ne put retenir ses larmes de joie, Mana ne lui avait pas seulement rendu la vie mais il lui améliora par-dessus le marché. Ce spectacle lui parut extraordinaire à tel point qu'il embrassa langoureusement son petit ami. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait pour nos deux héros japonais…

Après un déjeuner copieux, Juka annonça à Mana qu'il souhaitait quitter Moi Dix Mois. Le leader ne parut pas étonner au contraire. Il avoua à Juka qu'il voulait une voix plus ferme, pour faire cour il voulait une voix plus masculine. Juka n'était plus assez performant pour le nouvel opus. Mana ne tourna pas autour du pot, il ne voulait plus de Juka dans sa vie professionnelle mais ceci n'affectera pas leur vie intime. De toute manière, Juk-Juk voulait débuter sa carrière solo. Moi Dix Mois ne répondait plus à ses attentes, il voulait passer à quelque chose de moins sombre et de plus simpliste. Au soir eut lieu la réunion de crise dans le studio. Le groupe était réuni pour une des dernières fois, Kazuno et Tohru semblaient être plus proche que jamais et K était assis nonchalamment sur un siège dans le fond de la pièce (avec la pénombre on arrivait à peine à apercevoir son visage). Seul Mana manquait à l'appel. Juka crut qu'il en était responsable et qu'il avait sabordé leur relation en demandant son émancipation. Vingt minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul mots soit échangé entre les différents membres du groupe. Le silence était pesant et écrasait Juk de plus en plus que le temps s'écoulait. Il était impitoyable, il s'acharnait sur le chanteur qui consultait sa montre toutes les cinq seconde. Il fallut attendre une heure avant que Mana ne daigne pointer son nez. Il était essouffler même ses pommettes, rouges vif, peinait à laisser passer l'oxygène ambiant. Il dût reprendre son souffle avant d'annoncer la triste nouvelle aux autres musiciens. Kazu et Tohru ne parvenait pas à le croire. Ils restèrent bouche béante jusqu'à ce que Juka ne les rassure que cela ne changerait rien entre eux. Mana laissa quelques minutes de répit aux autres pendant lesquels il se désaltéra avec un jus d'orange des alpes. Il attira de nouveau l'attention à l'aide d'un mouvement brusque de la mai et fit une nouvelle déclaration. Il avait déjà déniché le remplaçant du Ténor. Celui-ci avait connu un immense succès avec son deuxième groupe appelé Amadeus. Il nommait Seiji mais sur scène ce sera Seth. Il était grand et d'une rare beauté. D'ailleurs, Juk-Juk fût jaloux qu'il soit si élégant. Sa longue chevelure noire et rouge lui donnait un côté mystique.

Mana bluffa tout le monde de sa rapidité, en moins d'une soirée il avait déniché une seconde perle rare. Après ce fût au tour de Juka de tenir un discours, il expliqua la raison qui le poussait à se lancer du nid et de plonger dans la jungle, sauvage, au sein de laquelle seul les lions peuvent s'affirmer et être au sommet de la chaîne artistique. Sur ces mots, tous laissèrent s'échapper une larmes ou deux à l'exception de K. Il semblait s'ennuyer ferme, il inspectait les imperfections dans les cloisons de cette salle à l'effigie de la réussite du créateur de Moi Dix Mois. Mana le serra dans ses bras, Kazu et Tohru firent de même. La date officielle de sa sortie était juste le lendemain du grand final à Shibuya-ax. La réunion terminé, Juk explora cette sale et celle d'enregistrement car c'était la dernière fois qu'il y mettait les pied. De retour à la résidence, Juka remercia son chéri de ne pas lui causer des ennuis pour son départ. Mana grimaça et lui demanda de contacter lui-même les journalistes et les émissions télévisées pour informer le public de la fin de sa carrière au sein du groupe. Juka grimaça à son tour car il compris que Mana étouffait de nouveau ses sentiments.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accrochages, ils regardèrent un film d'épouvantes, soigneusement choisi par Sama, pendant lequel le vocaliste sursauta plusieurs fois et il se glissa dans les bras timidement musclés de Mana. Celui-ci le serra à chaque sursaut et prenait un malin plaisir à le sentir trembler de peur devant l'écran qui lançait un tsunami d'images animées. Après cela, ils rejoignirent l'étage et s'étendirent sur le confortable matelas anti-acariens. Mana n'y resta pas longtemps, il partit prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain à coté de leur chambre. Juka hésita longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Mais après quelques minutes, il céda à la tentation et le rejoignit dans son moment d'intimité. Ils en profitèrent pour embellir leur étoile qui implosa sous l'ardeur de leur complicité. Après leur retrouvaille, ils allèrent se coucher dans les draps de soie bleue d'une grande douceur.

Le matin se levait et chassait la brume qui recouvrait la demeure. Seul le silence persistait dans cet endroit envoûtant. Pour une fois, Juka se réveilla en premier et fit ce que Mana lui faisait subir chaque matin. Juk-Juk l'empoigna et se mit à le secouer de gauche à droite mais l'effet désirer ne fût pas celui qui se produisit. Mana, mal éveillé, le fit tomber du lit en lui jetant un regard froid et qui lui donnait son air supérieur, celui qui fait craquer tous ses admirateurs. Juk ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, Mana affichait un air de gamin survolté mais finit par laisser s'échapper un petit rire, cela fit craquer Juka qui ne put se retenir de lui dire, droit dans les yeux, je t'aime. Mana lui répondit qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner et qu'après cela, il devrait chercher du travail si il voulait continuer à héberger dans la résidence. Juka retrouvait enfin le Mananounet qu'il aimait tant et qui avait disparut depuis trop longtemps selon lui. Malgré son réveil, le guitariste était de bonne humeur et téléphona à Seth pour lui donner rendez-vous au studio afin de lui soumettre les chansons du nouvel album. Juka de son côté avait décidé de passer sa journée à faire du lèche vitrine en compagnie de Kazuno. Tohru aurait dû être de la partie mais il avait attrapé la grippe. Donc, il lui était interdit de sortir de l'appartement ; il était condamné à passer la journée séparé de son pitchoune.

Onze heure carillonnait au clocher de l'église, Mana quitta les lieux sans dire mots à son amant qui, en remarquant son absence, lui envoya un texto lui disant combien il l'aimait et surtout il lui disait au revoir. Juka recherchait tous les moyens d'avoir l'attention portée sur lui. Arrivé au studio, Seth attendait déjà le dirigeant du groupe qui fût étonné de le trouver à l'avance. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et entrèrent dans le lieux de torture pour les chanteurs du groupe, ils étaient tous poussé à bout afin qu'ils parviennent à accomplir des prouesses vocales. Exceptionnellement, Mana n'eût pas de reproche à faire sur l'esthétique de Seiji. Sa crinière rouge lui encadrait le visage, ce qui lui faisait ressortir ce côté bestiale qui en imposait et forçait le respect. Le leader lui réservait cependant une surprise, il lui avait confectionné un voile avec un cache œil noir sur lequel était inscrit Dix. Mais cet étrange objet, si l'on peut s'exprimer de la sorte, était réservé au concert exclusivement. Mana lui présenta le nouvel opus, ce sera un mini album qui comportera sept chansons. Cet œuvre marquera le passage du groupe dans une nouvelle approche de la réalité, le son aussi subit quelque modification. Dans la presse, l'énigmatique guitariste japonais avait déclaré qu'il voulait durcir le ton et passer à une nouvelle chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Il voulait argumenter la condition de l'homme, celui-ci était éternellement coincé dans sa raison d'être et était empoisonné par le profond lac de la croyance chrétienne… Seth s'en tirait comme un chef, il enchaînait les notes avec une facilité déconcertantes ; il passait des aigus aux graves sans faire souffrir ses cordes vocales. Jamais pendant la séance d'enregistrement de la maquette, Mana ne fronça les sourcils et il n'avait rien n'à redire.

De leur côté, Juk et Kazu flinguait les cardes de crédits en dévalisant les magasins. Il faut dire qu'avec leur dernière tournée, il s'était remplis les poches et pouvait dorénavant vivre sans compter. A chaque vitrine où quelque chose leur sautait aux yeux, il s'arrêtaient pour rentrer dans le magasin afin d'acheter l'objet de leurs rêves peu importait le prix. Ils firent une pause au café de la galerie commerçante, Kazu en profita pour lui demander les raisons de son départ si précipité. Juka lui expliqua que le style ne lui correspondait plus, il recherchait quelque chose qui pétillait plus. Un style musical qui respirait les bons côtés de la vie et non pas la triste réalité de l'homme coincé dans sa misérable enveloppe charnelle. Kazu lui confia que lui aussi il souhaitait quitter le groupe pour redevenir vendeur dans la boutique Moi-Même-Moitié du centre ville. Juka lui sourit et lui répliqua qu'il était le seul à pouvoir guider les routes de son destin. Arès leur confidences, chacun rentra dans son nid douillet où les attendait un conjoint impatient des les retrouver… enfin presque, Mananounet était trop occupé de travailler sur la maquette de Beyond the Gate pour s'apercevoir que son amant était de retour. Juka s'empressa d'aller lui offrir un petit cadeau. Il frappa à la porte du bureau, Mana lui demanda d'entrer… Le leader vit s'avancer un homme au regard brillant tendant vers lui un bouquet de dix roses bleues. Elle cachait un message, celui-ci était en français : mon amour . Mana ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de remercier Juka. Celui-ci prépara un repas typiquement français, le préférer du créateur. L'odeur d'un canard à l'orange embaumait l'air et l'estomac de Sama réclamait sa part, ce qui gênait très fortement Mana. La soirée fût placée sous le romantisme et l'art de la drague. Juka se distingua par sa manière d'utiliser un vocabulaire particulièrement soutenu. D'ailleurs, ce fût Mana qui fit le premier pas pour perpétrer leur passion dévorante. Malheureusement, une chose insoupçonnée se produisit… Kazuno téléphona pour annoncer que lui aussi il quittait le groupe pour des raisons qui lui était propre. Mana se dit qu'il en aucun cas compter sur les membres de son groupe. Quelques minutes après le coup de fil de Kazu, c'était Tohru qui annonçait qu'il suivait son partenaire. Le leader du groupe, furieux, raccrocha le téléphona et brisa le combiné. Il se dit qu'il était entouré d'inconscients et que finalement ils avaient bien fait de quitter Moi Dix Mois, cela permettrait de dénicher des artistes qui leurs étaient de loin supérieur. La soirée se clôtura dans la mauvaise humeur, Juka ressentait de la peine pour son amour qui était lâché par la majorité des membres de son projet. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que Sama ne s'arrêterait pas pour si peu. A l'heure actuelle, il était facile de trouver de bon musiciens possédant une spécialité…

Lorsque Juka s'éveilla, Mana avait déjà quitté la maison. Il prit le petit déjeuner seul et déprimé, il n'arrêta pas de penser à son amant qui se retrouvait dans une situation délicate peu de temps avant la sortie de son nouvel album. Juka avait rendez-vous avec des journalistes afin d'officialiser son départ du groupe. Mana passa son début de journée à donner des coups de téléphone à des musiciens de renommée. Après une trentaine de coup de fil, il trouva un bassiste et un batteur. Il leur donna rendez-vous au studio pour tester leur capacité. Mana était soulagé d'avoir trouver des musiciens qualifiés tandis que Juka stressait à l'idée d'affronter des journalistes seul sur une chaîne télévisée. Il essaya de joindre son amour mais celui-ci ne décrochait pas, il était trop occupé à s'éclater avec les nouveaux… le bassiste se nommait Hayato, il possédait une longue chevelure rouge avec des reflets rose. Son palmier mettait en valeur ses traits fins. Il avait l'air un peu foufou mais Mana était loin d'imaginer à quel déjanté il avait à faire. Par contre, Sugiya, le nouveau batteur, était beaucoup plus froid et son casque lui donnait un air sinistre. Son doigté était prodigieux, il n'utilisait pas de médiateur ; il vibrait avec les cordes.

Mana n'hésita pas longtemps sur leur entrée dans Moi Dix Mois. De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix si il voulait respecter les dates de sorties de Beyond the Gate . Juka, de son coté, affronta la caméra et annonça en direct à l'archipel du soleil levant son départ du projet solo de Mana. Son envol fit écoulé beaucoup d'encre et consterna les fans qui le pleuraient, pour eux Moi Dix Mois ne serrait jamais plus comme avant…

De retour à la résidence, Mana, dans un élan de fierté, prit dans ses bras son conjoint le l'embrassa sur la joue. Juka l'étreignit et ne le lâcha pas pendant six minutes pendant lesquelles il évacua tous le stress accumulé durant ses derniers jours. En effet, du jour au lendemain il quitte son état d'humain pour celui de suceur de sang et quitte le groupe de son amant. Heureusement que le ténébreux guitariste lui allégea sa peine, il ne devait se nourrir de sang et pouvait s'alimenter comme le fait le reste du monde. Cependant, il savait que tout cela cachait une anguille sous la roche et Mana ne voulait en dire mots.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 6 : Conclusion_

La lune, au zénith, jouait à cache-cache avec les ténèbres. Les séquoias faisaient leur danse nocturne et dansaient la valse avec les jeunes pousses vertes. Nos deux damnés étaient plongés dans le monde de Morphée. Tandis que Mana restait immobile telle une momie allongée sur son lit de mort, Juka gigotait dans tout les sens. Les draps de soie étaient trempés de sueur et ne recouvrait plus que l'énigmatique guitariste. Il rêvait…

… Seul le silence était de la partie, l'ensemble des adeptes étaient figés, même l'air semblait faire du sur place… Deux personnes se tenaient face à face et se combattaient…

La reine Juka priait pour son sauveur de jadis, celui-ci affrontait l'immonde Jézabel, le vengeur de l'ombre. Des éclairs fusaient de toute part, le ciel se déchirait sous les mouvements rapides des deux opposants. Ils y mettaient toutes leurs forces mais rien n'y fait, ils étaient de force égale. Cependant, cet équilibre parfait fût rompu lorsque Manabu utilisa l'objet protégé des dieux. Le bijou rouge pourpre scintilla et l'instant d'une seconde tout le monde fût aveuglé. Akamaru, le démon d'outre tombe, apparut. Il demanda au Roi s'il se sentait prêt à faire usage de ce maudit pouvoir. Mana fit oui de la tête et lui expliqua qu'il était prêt à tout sacrifier.

Akamaru : dans ce cas, nous allons faire un pacte… je scelle la moitié de ton âme de suceur de sang dans un endroit dont tu n'a pas connaissance et je te vole quelque chose en compensation mais je ne peux te dire quoi… 

Mana : … aie-je le choix ?... 

Mana lança un regard désespéré à sa tendre qui lui fit un signe de reconnaissance de la tête. Elle perdit conscience et se mit à virevolter dans l'air telle une plume qui se serrait épris du vent. Soudain, elle se mit à briller et elle disparut l'instant d'après. Cependant, quelque chose parut étrange aux yeux du démon ténébreux… il lui semblait avoir aperçu d'une Reine… Enfin presque, il pensait avoir aperçu la Reine dans ses habits traditionnels et un garçon qui lui ressemblait mais dans des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau…

Mana : … c'était donc vrai ?... 

Après avoir obtenu l'immense énergie spirituel, le Roi n'eut pas trop de mal à se défaire de l'immortel aux cheveux blond. Ce dernier disparut dans un tourbillon, tout comme venait de le faire sa femme, son autre moitié, sa raison d'être, son espoir…

Depuis la perte de Juka, Mana se terrait dans des catacombes abandonnées du centre de l'ancienne République. Il ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux sur un monde auquel il n'appartenait plus… Il voulait simplement disparaître et tout oublier. Durant deux millénaire, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux jusqu'aux jour où un air de Jean Sébastien Bach lui titilla l'oreille. La douceur, la délicatesse et la richesse de cette douce mélodie l'extirpèrent de ce sommeil tragique. La marche funèbre l'éveilla à la vie, dans un nouveau monde où il avait enfin sa place. Il décida de faire l'apprentissage de la musique et de la pratiquer dans toute sa splendeur. Néanmoins, sa rancœur n'avait fait que croître durant ces deux millénaires passés à revivre la disparition de sa Reine… Il profita pour la première fois de son immortalité depuis qu'il l'avait acquise, il fuit des voyages autour du monde, visita tous les opéra, tous les théâtre… C'est au court de son périple en France qu'il est tombé amoureux de la culture française.

Mais ce ne fût qu'au début du vingtième siècle qu'il trouva dans la guitare électrique le moyen d'exprimer ses émotions et de dénoncer la misérable condition de l'homme dans un univers qu'il ne comprend pas. Il finit par oublier son tendre amour jusqu'au jour où…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ

L'aube d'un nouveau jour… le soleil se levait, chassant le voile ténébreux qui avait engloutit la résidence. Les oiseaux sifflaient leurs mélodies sur le haut des séquoias qui se tenaient droit comme des piquets. La symphonie animale réveilla Mana qui s'ouvrit tel une rose à une belle journée ensoleillée. De nouveau premier éveillé, il changea ses habitudes en laissant son amant sommeiller. Il demanda à ses hommes de maison, de noir vêtu, de dresser la table sur la terrasse donnant vue sur les jardins principaux afin de prendre le déjeuner dans l'endroit magique de la résidence. Curieux, il se faufila dans le bureau où Juka passait ses journées et ses soirées à faire ses essaie. Un cahier trônait parmi un tas de bouquins rangés pelle mêle sur le bureau, Mana le prit et viola le secrets de ses écrits. Il fût déçu de l'écriture de son conjoint et le jeta vulgairement sur le bureau en tec. Il se précipita et quitta les lieux sans laisser de mot à Juk. Le sourire aux lèvres, Juka s'éveilla et sauta de lit afin de courir chercher son chéri. Il fût déçu de voir que celui-ci avait déserté les lieux sans le offrir le câlin matinal. Depuis quelques temps, le guitariste avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude de partir et de le laisser à l'abandon de cette immense résidence… Voyant une immense table sublimement dressée, il ne tarda pas à prendre son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse qui donnait une magnifique vue sur les étangs. Il était fasciné sur par la beauté de cet espace vert. Des étangs entourés de colonnes corinthiennes ébréchées. Des lierres grimpants tapissaient ces immenses colonnes qui délimitaient ces étendues d'eau. Des chérubins semblaient converser avec d'immenses gargouilles de pierre, seule protectrice des lieux. Les oiseaux allaient et venaient dans cet endroit prospère. Juka ne se lassait pas d'admirer ce paysage qui rappelait la Grève Antique dans laquelle prestige et richesse menait la danse. Il contemplait ce tableau magique en souriant et en s'inventant une multitude de scénarios. Il s'imaginait passer un repas romantique au claire de lune avec son autre moitié… tous les éléments du jardin d'Eden, tel qui l'est décrit dans la plupart des livres, était condensés dans cette vaste étendue verte. Le paradis sur terre accordé à ces deux êtres séculaires. A la vue de ce magnifique spectacle, lui vint l'inspiration digne d'un ex chanteur de Moi Dix Mois. Aimless fût créée en moins de trois heures, elle évoquait ce désire de partager des moments de plaisir au bord d'un lac. Cependant, la mélodie ne se fit pas dans sa tête, il ne trouva ni le rythme ni les accords de guitares nécessaires pour mettre en valeur sa pensée, sa demande, sa déclaration... Mais, il ne se découragea pas pourtant ; il sortit faire du shoping pour se détendre et se changer les idées pour retrouver l'inspiration. Il espérait que le saint esprit lui tombe sur la tête et l'illumine de sa beauté afin de trouver des versets enchanteurs.

De son côté, Mana travaillait sur son projet solo. Satisfait de sa nouvelle troupe, il put enfin bouclé l'enregistrement de beyond the gate. Il expliqua aux nouveaux arrivants la manière de se comporter sur scène et en présence des journalistes. Il fût étonné du professionnalisme de Seth, celui-ci se tenait droit et paraissait aussi froid que le leader du groupe. Sa crinière en batail encadrait son visage fin et le rouge sauvage de ses mèches lui donnait un côté bestiale. Par contre Hayato, surnommé poupette, éprouvait beaucoup de mal à imposer un air mystérieux. Son palmier rouge et rose lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité, son air mignon le rendait irrésistible. Mais sa manière de jouer de la batterie forçait le respect, tandis que Tohru se contentait de frôler sa batterie, lui frappait de toute force et son jeu était bien plus agressif que son prédécesseur. D'ailleurs, c'était pou cela que Mana m'embaucha, cette rage de cogner ses platines. Sugiya ne dus pas trop se fouler à la tâche pour impressionner l'énigmatique guitariste. Son doigté, et sans onglet s'il vous plaît, avait de quoi en imposer. Son jeu puissant et agressif donnait une dimension chaotique au nouveau style ¨Mana ¨. Tandis que Mana choisissait les images du mini album, Seth et Hayato tissait des liens d'amitiés… Seiji, élégant et posé, écoutait poupette raconté sa vie. Il adorait parler de sexe et Seth était le seul à l'ouïr jusqu'au bout. Hayato avait un don pour trébucher et se prendre tout et n'importe quoi.

Isolés, K et Sugiya rigolait et partageait leur expérience accumulée pendant plus de dix ans de scène. Le courant passait bien entre ses deux individus au charisme imposant. Il n'avait qu'à lever le doigt pour effrayé, enfin c'est ce que pensait Hayato. Le seul défaut de Sugiya est qu'il est porté sur la bouteille à tel point qu'il remplace Kazuno et Tohru à lui tous seul. Cela inquiétera dans un futur proche Mana, cela signifiait une grosse perte d'argents pour cet éternel radin. D'ailleurs, il avait mis en garde les nouveaux arrivants, si l'alcool influencerait négativement leur capacités lors des concerts à venir, il serrait mis dehors à coup de plateforme shoes et sans un sou. On ne changera jamais un radin et un grippe-sou comme lui…

Après cette enfermé trois quarts d'heure, le leader déclara aux restes du groupe que l'album était finit et qu'il pourrait annoncer sa sortie récente au prix dérisoire de 32 euros. Néanmoins, il annula le DVD live, il voulait d'abord voir la capacité des nouveaux lors de tournée pendant lesquelles tous s'enchaîne à une vitesse impressionnante. Seth fût vexé que Mana remette en doute sa voie aigrelette mais il trouva tout de même naturel venant d'un pilier du j-rock.

De son côté, Juka, des sac plein les mains, fit une étrange rencontre. Kamijo, ex-leader delareine, l'invita à prendre un café afin de lui proposer quelque chose pour son avenir. Juk-Juk était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ces cheveux blonds et ses yeux évoquant une kyrielle d'émotions. Sa manière de s'exprimer, de se tenir, de s'habiller,… Juka était de l'avoir vu quelque part mais il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Cela l'intriguait mais Kam ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Cet homme, incroyablement efféminé, lui proposait de lancer sa carrière solo après être entré dans le nouveau groupe d'Hizaki. Il lui proposa aussi de l'aider en cas de difficultés et il lui promit de participer financièrement à la sortie de tous ces œuvres. Après plus de deux heures de négociations, Juka accepta cette offre qui lui paraissait être en or. Et, s'il avait négocié pendant tout ce temps, c'était pour ne pas paraître désespéré au point de se lancer sur la première offre venue. Ils se saluèrent respectivement et prirent chacun la direction menant vers le petit nid douillet.

Une fois de retour, Juka prit la cuisine pour champ de bataille et prépara un festin de roi pour son homme qu'il aimait tant. Le livre de cuisine en main, il se lança dans un art q'il était loin de maîtriser. Plusieurs il du recommencer la sauce tantôt trop épicer, tantôt trop sucrée,… D'humeur coquine et romantique, il éparpilla des milliers de pétales de rose rouge. Ainsi fût créer un chemin pourpre menant de l'entrée, style baroque, jusqu'à l'Eden, tout éclairé de plusieurs centaines de bougies. Une atmosphère chaude parfumait dans les tous couloirs de ce complexe amoureux. La terrasse recouverte d'un tapis de pétales rouge merveille. Des chandeliers enflammait l'air extérieur et envoûtaient les chérubins sur leur pilonne gris. Une table se perdait au milieu d'une vague rouge pourpre, elle merveilleusement garnie. Deux chandelles étaient disposées au milieu de celle-ci. De leur lumière, elles illuminaient les couverts d'une douce chaleur. Dix pétales étaient perdus parmi l'orgie de couverts et d'assiettes. De l'encens brûlaient et diffusaient une agréable odeur exotique sur ce petit bout de paradis envahi d'érotisme. Tout était près à être savouré…

Mana arriva une demie heure après que Juka finisse avec brio son souper surprise. Le guitariste sourit à la vue de ce chemin magique enivré d'un doux parfum. Il se lassa guidé par cette agréable odeur et ce tracé romantique. Il déboucha sur la terrasse où le chanteur l'attendait, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, avec impatience. Juka l'invita à prendre place en lui préparant sa chaise comme le font les gentlemans. Mana laissa échapper un sourire, ses yeux, aussi, était plein de vie. Cela faisait longtemps que Juk n'avait pas aperçu cet éclat. Juka claqua des doigt et l'instant d'après, une troupe d'homme, habillés en Moi-Même-Moitié, apportant chacun un bouquet de dix roses noires et évidement il y avait dix serveurs. L'énigmatique homme remercia son compagnon pour cette surprise tout simplement magnifique… Ils dégustèrent un repas copieux et délicieux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour enchanter Mana au cœur conquis. Ils se levèrent de table et allèrent déguster un vin français autour des étangs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une petite masse d'eau et s'assirent sur le tapis vert. Plus un seul mot ne baladait dans l'air, seul leur corps communiquaient… Juka déshabillait avec une grande délicatesse son amant tout en l'embrassant de toute part. Il lui caressa l'entièreté de son corps comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Mana se laissait conduire dans ce monde de plaisir et de fantasmes. Le regard fuyant la monotonie, Mana se lassait emporté. Juka lui mordilla le bout de ses délicates oreilles ce qui fit frissonner Mananounet. Un frisson violait leur corps nu, un éclat de blancheur dans une nuit si profonde. Il lui caressa le coup et y déposa une flopé de bisou qui résonnait voluptueusement dans l'ombre du jardin. Cela fit frémir de bonheur son ex patron qui s'envolait, l'anatomie satisfaite. Petit à petit, Juka descendit jusqu'au fruit défendu et le consuma jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir s'empara de guitariste. Ce dernier renversa la situation en s'emparant du corps de son partenaire. Les cœurs battants, ils se cherchaient l'extase, les corps rapprochés. L'atmosphère devenait terriblement chaude avec leurs investigations intime. Les corps trempés d'ivresse, ils quittèrent doucement la tristesse du quotidien. Plein d'entrain, ils s'envoyèrent sur le nuage d'Aphrodite. Leur contact terminé, ils s'échangèrent de voluptueux baisers et rentrèrent pour se bercer…

Juk-Juk ayant tout prévu, le petit déjeuner le fût livré pendant qu'ils profitaient du lit si confortable. Mana ne put étouffé plus longtemps ses sentiments et lui déclara enfin sa flamme. Il lui dit ¨je t'aime¨ et le glissa un doux baiser au coin des ses petites lèvres gercée de la veille. Juk, aux anges, se rassurait que cela n'était pas un rêve en admirant son amant dégusté ce repas. Mana mangea à une vitesse exceptionnelle et confia qu'il avait terminé son nouvel album et que les nouveaux membres assuraient comme il faut. Lui confiant que Seth relevait avec triomphe le défi, il l'aperçu occupé de rougir. Juka lui annonça son nouveau départ aux côtés de Kamijo et il fut félicité car il avait saisi une occasion en or. Ils se congratulèrent en s'échangeant de profonds baiser qui les firent frissonner. Une nouvelle journée débutait en même tant que le nouveau départ de leur vie.

Après un déjeuner digne de son nom, ils enchaînèrent les interviews et les show télévisés. Les fans s'émerveillaient de leur courage et de leurs performances personnelles. Cependant, Mana ne reçu pas autant d'enthousiasme car on ne cessait de lui répéter que son projet ne serrait jamais plus le même sans son ancien chanteur. Mais après avoir passer une nuit comme il l'avait fait, rien ne pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur. De retour à la résidence, ils se cajolèrent avec une série de câlins, tout cela en regardant un film à l'eau de rose choisit par Juk-Juk. Mana cacha qu'il n'appréciait pas ce film qui lui paraissait sans queue ni tête. Après cette séance fleur bleue, ils dégustèrent de mets typiquement français. Le guitariste adorait prendre une collation pendant l'après midi dans ce somptueux jardin. Juka, lui, appréciait ces petits moments d'intimités et d'innocences passé avec son pitchoune dans un paysage enchanteur…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Pour les siècles des siècles…

L'automne brisait le cœur des arbres perdant ainsi leurs feuilles. La chaleur de l'été avait fuit les journées devenues trop longue. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'empara délicatement de l'archipel. La lune éclairait des ses doux faisceaux la résidence qui semblait vivant sous cette timide lueur. Mana jouait de l'orgue tandis que Juka l'admirait se déchaîner sur cet instrument au son glauque. Après avoir interpréter son répertoire habituel, Mana arrêta et se dirigea vers son amant avec un air doux qui le déshabillait du regard. Immédiatement, Juka sentit ses hormones rentrer en action. Le scénario tant désiré était sur le point de s'accomplir. Dans ses rêves, Juka violait son conjoint réclamant l'intégralité de cette passion. Au fur et à mesure que le guitariste avançait, Juk se sentait de plus en plus animé par cet amour passionnel. Il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise afin de refroidir la chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Mana passa sa main autour de sa nuque et, tout en ayant le soin de dégager son coup de ses cheveux, se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Une vague d'émotion parcourut le dos du vocaliste dont l'ardeur s'enflammait dangereusement. Le créateur dégagea le torse de son amant, remplaçant le touché du tissu par une kyrielle de baisers enflammé. Piégé de cette étreinte, Juka était une bombe anatomique, un corps dégoupillé, un corps carbonisé prêt à exploser et à viser le paradis. Ce dernier, se pencha et dégagea, de l'emprise des sous-vêtements, le fruit de la passion et se mit à y goûter avec assurance. A présent, le glas de leur baiser résonnait dans la salle de musique. Juk regagna le visage de Mananounet et le caressa délicatement ce qui fit frémir la créature sanguinaire. Celle-ci étreignit Juk-Juk et lui baisa les reins après avoir embraser son coup et le dos. La bombe anatomique, sur le point d'imploser, renversa la situation pour éviter l'explosion. Touché coulé, la cible rêvée embrassa langoureusement Mana et lui caressa les fesses afin de reprendre son souffle et de faire monter la chaleur. Le guitariste, sentant le corps étranger, poussa un cri de satisfaction. Il se dégagea et prit dans ses bras le vocaliste pour étendre cette séance fusionnelle. Nus, couchés sur leurs vêtements uniques tapis sur les pierres froides du sanctuaire, ils réclamaient la déferlante qui les conduirait au plaisir défendu. La course éperdue repris après la cascade intemporelle de baiser incendiaires. Les corps rapprochés, ils se recherchaient la vie ; ils voulaient vivre à deux cents à l'heure. Mana mit la main au panier et le serra pour monter la pression. Mana, envahit d'ivresse, déposa ses lèvres si délicates sur le germe interdis et le consuma jusqu'à ce qu'il se jeta sur le corps, allongé, de son partenaire. Juka, épris de cette incroyable exaltation, se mit à quatre pattes afin d'accroître la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui. Peu à peu, Mana sentait la passion l'emprisonné dans cette chevauchée au bonheur. L'énigmatique s'investissait mais, sentant le plaisir sur le point d'exploser, s'arrêta progressivement. Ne pouvant abandonner à ce stade, ils firent des investiguassions intimes mutuellement. Le goût du fruit de la passion excitait les papilles de chacun et accentuait l'extase. Mana, essoufflé, remonta la pente du ventre de son conjoint, déposant ici et là de petits baisers qui firent frissonner le Ténor. Juka fit de même et prit dans ses mains la tête de son partenaire de jeu et lui embrassa le bout du nez. Les cœurs battants et ne pouvant plus attendre l'irruption passionnelle, Mana se lança dans la dernière ligne droite. Après avoir succombé au charme de la nuit, il consomma avec ardeur la ferveur de Juk-Juk qui fût propulsé au dixième ciel grâce à les délicatesses pulpeuse de Mana. Etendus sur le sol, ils admirait le silence de la nuit regards plongé dans les yeux de chacun. Juka, les yeux plein de vie, contemplait le visage détendu de son amant qui le tenait dans ses bras. Ce face à face se termina après une dizaine de minute par la douce voie du guitariste. Celui-ci, le corps nu tel un point blanc dans l'immensité obscure, souhaitait quelque chose.

Mana : que dit tu de partager l'éternité avec moi ? Enfin ta demie éternité ! ajouta-il d'un ton rieur.

Juka : O… .

Mana : non ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas connaître ta réponse avant que je sois revenu de la tournée européenne. Je pars le mois prochain. Je t'aime. 

Il quitta la salle de musique aussitôt après avoir fait sa demande. Il voulait mettre à l'épreuve son conjoint. La distance et le silence sont destructeur mais il souhaitait surtout éveiller les dons cacher de Juka. Cependant, il ne l'aiderait pas, cela serrait trop facile. Mana voulait partager sa vie avec quelqu'un de parfait et pas un demi vampire qui ne sait pas utiliser ses dons.

Juka, le cœur battant, restait allongé sur les pierres noires de l'immense salle, il n'osait pas bouger ; il avait peur que ce soit un rêve. La mélancolie s'empara de lui, il revivait tous les moments qui l'avaient éloigné de son Mana. Il se rappela le moment d'intimité partager dans la cage d'escalier en France avec Mana, ce fût la première fois où ils s'échangèrent ¨je t'aime¨. Après ce bref moment de nostalgie, il se rhabilla et prit sa douche. Il réfléchissait beaucoup à la demande de son chéri mais il devait encore attendre plus d'un mois avant de divulguer sa réponse. Mana le rejoignit dans la douche comme deux retraités, ils se lavèrent le dos en toute innocence. Mana lui expliqua ses attentes et Juka sentit la pression monter d'un cran. Il devait développer et maîtriser des pouvoirs dont il avait même pas conscience. Cet à ce moment qu'il compris pourquoi il disposait d'une trentaine de jours.

Le jour pointait déjà ses rayons lorsqu'ils finirent de se laver. Mana lui annonça qu'il ne prendrait pas le petit déjeuner car il donnait une séance de dédicace pour la sortie de beyond the gate. Juka sourit et l'embrassa avant de le laisser partir. Le guitariste fût acclamé lors de la montée des marches qui menait au dixième étage, le lieu de vente en avant première. La lumière se centrèrent sur le rideau que Mana eut la délicatesse d'ouvrir. Seth fit ses premier pas aux côtés de l'énigmatique guitariste. Les fans hurlaient devant sa beauté. En effet, il était le deuxième beau gosse du groupe et il avait déjà ses fans qui scandaient son nom…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la sortie du nouvel opus qui se issa à la place numéro une du top Oricon. Mana se réjouissait de voir ses comptes bancaires se remplir mais il était, surtout, heureux de voir que le public adorait le nouveau chanteur. Il avait peur que les fans déserte Moi Dix Mois avec le départ du premier chanteur. Au contraire, les fans se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux mais c'est la nouvelle vague des 12-18 ans qui devenait majoritaire. Juka fût content pour Mana et voulut le récompenser comme il se doit mais ce dernier refusa et il déclara qu'il n'y aurait plus de batifolage avant son retour et son apprentissage. Mana préparait déjà ses tenues pour la tournée européenne l'avion décollait dans deux jours pour le pays favoris du leader. Juka le voyant ne put se contenir et se lança dans sa direction.

Juka : juste une fois… s'il te plait… .

Mana : … .

Le vocaliste glissa sa main le long du corps du créateur. Il lui déposa des petits baisers humides dans ce coup si tendu. Mana le pressa contre lui et lui mordit le bout des lèvres. Juk profitait du physique de son partenaire et y mit toute son énergie. Mana le prit contre lui et le chevaucha tel une amazone en chasse d'une proie. Des étoiles dans les yeux, ils profitaient de cette douce soirée… Mana prit le taureau par les cornes et mena la danse pour le plus grand plaisir de Juka qui n'en espérait pas autant. Mana descendit vers le bonheur et y goûta jusqu'à ce que Juka l'interrompe pour une séance de bizoutage intense. Des frissons parcourait Mana qui se lassait faire. Juka se lança à son tour dans cette chevauché crépusculaire. Tout les deux gagnèrent les cieux avant que la nuit ne soit tombée et ils s'endormirent, sur le sol de la chambre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Le grand jour était arrivé, Mana quittait l'allée principale lorsque Juka se mit à pleurer cet être unique à ses yeux. Son Gsm vibra, un message de Mana disant tout simplement : je t'aime. Le désespoir n'est pas permis, à mon tendre pour les siècles des siècles. Juka compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et qu'il était temps de s'y mettre.

Voilà pour ce chapitre et j'en profite pour vous dire que vous ne devez pas avoir peur de lâcher des reviews, cela me ferait plaisir, très plaisir. De plus je voudrais avoir votre avis : plus de yaoi ? Plus de romance , plus de drama , … Laisser des suppositions de scénarios, j'en tiendrai compte (je suis en manque d'inspiration). Je vous remercie de lire ma fic, mile mercis et je remercie spécialement BARA-NO-SEKAI.

Une dernière chose, j'ai d'autre fic et ce serrait sympa de le lire et de laisser un pitit review cela coûte pas cher :

Les mésaventures de Gackt : découvrez les coulisses de Malice Mizer, au détriment de Gackt le souffre douleur des autres membres (humour, terminé).

Un printemps à Paris : le journal intime de Juka vous est enfin révéler (romance, Drama, terminée).

Avec le participation de cerisebleue( le maître de la brume : romance terminée) : Vanité, le glas du néant (bientôt).

Bientôt : LUI : Gackt supporte mal sa séparation avec Mana et comble le vide avec un charmant individu…

A SUIVRE CHAPITRE 9 : DOUTER DE SON DOUTE


	10. Chapter 10

Attention : je tient à préciser que ce chapitre est un peu hard, il fallait bien que je termine en beauté et oui c'est le dernier (ouf dirons certains et je les…) la fin peut heurter votre sensibilité lol pour faire court, c'est un passage de fesse un peu cru. Pour ceux qui veulent quand même le lire, bonne lecture et merci.

Chapitre 9 : douter de son doute

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Mana et Juka n'avait toujours pas éveillé le moindre don. Il regarda plus d'une cinquantaine de films de vampire, espérant y trouver le moindre indice. Mais rien à faire, il ne trouva pas une solution à travers ces fictions.

L'après midi, fraîche et calme, lui donna l'idée… il se coucha sur le tapis fleuris du domaine et se mit à sommeillé, il espérait faire ses rêves qu'il lui permit de découvrir la vraie nature de son amant. Mais depuis quelque temps, il était son fiancé de sang et l'idée de partager son éternité avec, lui donna la motivation nécessaire pour dénicher le songe qui lui ouvrit la porte de la vérité. Le re-voilà plongé au milieu de cette bataille, la princesse venait de disparaître dans ce tourbillon mystique et Jézabel faisait face au roi. Soudain, les temps se figèrent et Juka tenait la solution pour s'éveiller à la réalité du monde vampirique…

Le soleil se cachait derrière la vallée endormie quand Juka passa un coup de téléphone à son nouveau sponsor. Il l'invita à prendre un verre au café nommé ¨les milles délices¨, Kamijo n'y voyait aucune objection. Celui-ci avant de raccrocher au nez de Juk-Juk lui dit : ne me demande pas ce qui m'a été dérobé . Juk ne savait pas comment réagir et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il se tortura l'esprit afin de savoir si ce qu'il était occupé de faire était sain ou pas. En effet, pour lui, ressasser le passé au si malsain qu'il soit était une chose trop douloureuse. Cependant, il devait savoir et forger son opinion. Il devait connaître le nature exacte de la personne qui allait le seconder pour sa carrière musicale même si avant cela, il allait d'abord rentrer dans un groupe dont le patron était tout autre… il reçut un autre coup de fil avant son départ, Hizaki lui téléphona enfin pour lui annoncé qu'ils allaient commencer leur collaboration. Mais, il y avait une condition à cela… Juka devait perdre au minimum quinze kilos afin de devenir le chanteur officiel du groupe. Juka soupira à l'idée qu'une nouvelle tâche lui était confiée. Non seulement, il devait découvrir quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience et il devait serrer sa ceinture. La pression le fit craquer et le doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Il pleura et quand le clocher annonça l'heure du rendez-vous, il se ressaisit et cria un bon coup afin d'évacuer les ondes négatives.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, une personne blonde se tenait à l'entrer du café. Ses cheveux long et bouclé flottaient dans l'air, cela lui donnait une silhouette divine. Kamijo sourit en l'apercevant tandis que Juk sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ils rentrèrent, s'installèrent et commandèrent un chocolat chaud. Ce fût Kam qui engagea la conversation…

Kamijo : tu dois certainement te demander ce que signifiait ma phrase de tout à l'heure ? Sache que moi-même, je n'en avais pas conscience avant. Je ne cessais de la répéter sans en comprendre le sens. 

Juka : mais alors, vous ne savez peut-être pas qui vous êtes en réalité ? je perds mon temps, je ne devrais pas être ici… 

Kamijo : non, tu as fais le bon choix, tes sens commence à s'éveille. Tu as juste un peu de mal à contenir tes émotions ce qui brouille tes dons de vampire. 

Juka : donc vous avez compris… mais comment est-ce possible si vous ne saviez pas qui vous êtes ? 

Kamijo : pour être complètement honnête, si tu te trouve ici en ce moment même, c'est parce que ta perception de démon t'y a mené. Je te le répète, tes émotions brouille les pistes. Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir comment s'utilisent tes dons car si tu le faisais, tu accepterais ton destin. Mais, tu hésites encore. Tu te demandes si Mana ne t'aime juste parce que tu es la réincarnation de son amour passé. Avant de te dévoiler la solution, si tenter soit elle… je vais te raconter ma véritable histoire… dans le passé, je me suit opposer à Mana. mes idées allaient à contre sans et c'est par pure vengeance que je me suis affronter à lui. Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner car il possède ce que personne ne put jamais avoir… mais l'important ce n'est pas ça. J'avais connaissance des sentiments de ta forme précédente et donc je me doutais que tu allais te sacrifier. Par contre je ne pensais pas que tu allais refaire surface mais là encore l'important n'y est y pas. Moi aussi, j'ai été piégé. Tu m'as envoûté sans le savoir, tu m'as emporté dans ce torrent lumineux. Mais avant ce phénomène, le roi m'as volé… il m'as dépouillé de mes dons et il a scellé mon âme afin que jamais je ne retrouve mes ancienne capacité. 

Juka : moi non plus je ne les ai jamais récupérer !! 

Kamijo : détrompes-toi, ils t'ont mené jusqu'à lui mes tu ne tes pas rendu compte. Souviens toi, lors du concert en Europe lorsque tu était malade… tu as retrouver ta voix et en plus elle était encore plus puissante qu'avant. C'est dans ce genre de situation que des bribes des tes pouvoirs te sont revenus. Mais tu n'avais pas la capacité à les retrouver dans leur intégralité puisque tu n'étais plus une créature de la nuit. d'ailleurs, Mana ne t'a rendu que ce don obscur parce que tu étais au précipice de la mort. Il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir. Il connaissait la manière dont tu réagirait s'il le faisait juste pour tu sais quoi. Il a souffert de cette transformation et il l'a même regretté pendant tout un moment. Sa blessure ne s'est jamais refermée, bien au contraire. Mais s'il t'aime comme cela, c'est parce que tu es la seule personne qui puisse lui faire oublier son passé. Il se nourrit de ton être. Devines depuis combien de temps je connaît de tous cela ? 

Juka : … ne pas laisser mes émotions me surpasser… il y a une semaine Mana est venu avant de prendre son avion, il t'a permis de recouvrir la mémoire afin de m'apprendre la réalité afin que ce tourment émotionnel ne s'abatte plus sur moi. Mais, il ne t'a pas pour autant pardonné tes fautes passé, c'est pourquoi dès que j'aurais franchit le seuil de la porte, tu perdra connaissance et tu oubliera tout, ainsi que notre conversation… tu redeviendra Kamijo, l'ex-chanteur de lareine. De cette manière, Jézabel périra à tout jamais… sache que je te pardonne car tu n'es plus celui d'avant ! 

Kamijo : avant que tu partes… le jour venu, tu confira à ton amour que le fruit peut tomber de l'arbre et par le billet des hommes peut faire un très long voyage. La clé est la seule à pouvoir ouvrir les portes mais dans une autre forme, elle peut mieux que ça. A présent, comme j'ai retrouvé une partie de mes pouvoirs je vais sceller tout cela et quand le moment serra venue, le voile s'écartera et tu lui avoueras le moyen d'expiation. 

Juka : oui mais … 

Kamijo : adieu… 

Juka sortit du café précipitamment mais il avait déjà oublié la mise en garde de son producteur. La nuit et son voile ténébreux enveloppaient déjà la ville. La fraîcheur régnait dans les rues et le silence se battait contre les klaxons infernaux des taxis. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, Juka sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ses dons s'étaient éveillés mais quelque chose les limitait, un évènement se préparait dans l'ombre attendant que le moment de faiblesse n'arrive…

De retour à la maison, Juk-Juk aperçut de l'effervescence et se hâta afin de voir se qui se préparait. Les hommes de maisons lui confièrent qu'un grand repas se trouvait dans un futur proche… Kun se dépêcha de monter à l'étage… au coin du couloir se tenait, dans la pénombre, se tenait Mana. Sa jupe bouffante, lui conférant des airs de déesse grecque, Juka ne put résister de se jeter dans ses bras…

Juka : tu m'avais dit un mois ? à moins que tes journées ne fassent plus vingt quatre heures, tu ne devrais pas être là ? (sourire) 

Mana : si tu veux je peux repartir ! 

Juka : non, je te taquinais… 

Mana : peut-être que moi aussi… 

Juka : bon avant que tu n'aille plus loin, je tiens à te dire que je connaît toute la vérité. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre. Il m'a tout raconté… je t'aime Mana mais cet amour n'est plus celui d'autrefois… je ne suis plus cette princesse et mon amour pour toi à changer, je suis et je resterai un homme qui en aime un autre… es tu prêt à l'accepter comme il l'est et comme je suis. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer mon amour… 

Mana : alors j'attends toujours ta réponse, c'est maintenant ou jamais pour les siècles des siècles… j'en ai fait souffrir pour moins que ça… 

Juka : pour toi, rien que pour toi… (des larmes de sang se mirent à couler)… je t'offre mon éternité aussi longue soit elle. La fin des temps, je veux voir la fin des temps avec toi. Dans mon cœur, il ne sera jamais autrement… 

Mana : tu te rends compte qu'on ne comprend pas ce que tu dis ! et je te rappelle que nous allons partager notre demie éternité enfin si nous triomphons de l'épreuve… 

- Juka : quelle épre… 

Mana l'étreignit et le renversa dans le couloir. D'un claquement de doigts, le rideau se détacha et vint se poser délicatement sur eux. Mana répéta cette action mais cette fois-ci, il fit à mouvement brusque de la main gauche et toutes les portes claquèrent. L'accès à l'étage n'était plus possible. Mana descendit sa main jusqu'à la fermeture du pantalon de son compagnon et lui ôta. Juka révélait son teint immaculé dans cette douce nuit. Les rayons de la lune leur caressaient le corps. Juka se défit du reste de ses vêtements et s'épanouissait dans cette douce pénombre. Mana lui lécha le torse et se mit à parcourir son corps tandis que Juka sentait le plaisir l'envahir. Il désirait planter ses crocs dans la nuque de son amant mais il ne voulait pas laisser de trace sur ce cops parfait selon lui. Mana continuait son descende et arrivé au niveau, à l'aide de ses lèvres, il fit un délicieux massage qui fit frémir Juk. Ce dernier se tourna afin de ne pas perturber son amour et il se glissa sous la jupe de son partenaire. Il sentit que l'organe de Mana n'était pas encore éveillé, il se mit à le parcourir à l'aide de ses doigts fins. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il pouvait déjà sentir le doux parfum de l'amour flotté dans l'air. Il défit les sous-vêtements, il s'avérait que c'était une culotte Moi-Même-moitié, et se mit à sucer l'organe de son partenaire même temps que ce dernier. Mana arrêta et retourna son partenaire afin de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les pupilles de Juka était à peine visible, la chaleur avait envahit son corps et il en réclamait encore plus. Mana afficha un sourire en coin et pénétra en lui. Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Juk-Juk qui se mettait à pousser des petits cris. Mana stoppa et Juka se saisit de lui, Mana le mit en garde car il n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude à ces vices. Juka lui confia qu'il allait prendre soin de lui et faire extrêmement attention. Au contact des mains de Juka sur les fesses de sama, ce dernier frémit et laissa s'échapper un petit soupir qui s'évanouit aussitôt dans l'immensité du couloir. Mana se retourna afin de pouvoir admirer son amant dans cet effort et il l'embrassait régulièrement. Des petites cris, un peu plus bestiaux qu'au départ, volaient dans l'air. Mana arrêta son amour et le coucha à terre, il passa ses mains sur son organe du bonheur et y fit un dernier câlin avant de mettre les bouchées doubles. Mana roula à côté de lui et lui demanda de le chevaucher, Juk ne se fit pas prier et accomplit, dans une extrême application, la requête de sama. Celui-ci se sentit voler, il était en lui et laissait s'échapper le souffle de vie. Juka commençait à toucher le nirvana quand Mana se remit à descendre vers le fruit interdit et il se mit à le ¨dévorer¨. Juka eut l'orgasme quelque temps après et Mana goûta à ce merveilleux liquide que lui offrait son partenaire. La lune se cacha derrière des nuages épaix et le vent avait disparut. Les corps nus, dissimulés sous l'immense rideau, Mana embrassait son chéri tandis que ses mains caressaient l'organe somptueux de celui-ci. Juk-Juk comprit qu'il en redemandait mais il était trop essoufflé pour coucher une deuxième fois avec lui… Juk l'embrassa et se remit sous leur noble couverture et lui offrit une dernière friandise. Dans se bouche, il ressentait les choc du muscle de son amant. Mana saisit sa tête et se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Son ardeur fit attraper une crampe à la mâchoire de Juka. Vingt minute passèrent avant que sama n'ait ¨bon¨ et éjacula dans la bouche si délicate de son partenaire de jeux… ils s'endormirent, étendus sur le tapis rouge du couloir. L'éternité, la fin des temps, le monde entier, la vie éternelle, tous s'offrait à eux. Seul le temps les fuyaient, la jeunesse éternelle les entourait… puisse cela durer à tout jamais.

FIN.

Voilà la fin de ma fic (enfin de la première génération et de la deuxième génération). Je vous remercie, enfin je remercie les quelques personnes qui l'ont lu depuis le début. Si vous voulez que je lise les votre, laisser une petite review (en disant que je suis merveilleux bien sur lol) et indiquer le noms des votre… je viendrai les lire et laisser des review (je vais vous montrer ce que ça donne un belge qui fait des review lol et avec l'accent de liééééééééége ). Et encore une fois un grand merci à BARA-NO-SEKAI.

Bien évidement j'ai d'autre fic où vous pouvez aussi laisser des review disant que vous avez aimer ou pas (laisser le titre des vôtres et encore une fois je viendrai chez pour lire mettre des review et des alertes à tout de suite… moi je fait du forcing, n'importe quoi)

Music : Les mésaventures de Gackt : découvrez les coulisses de Malice Mizer, au détriment de Gackt le souffre douleur des autres membres (humour, terminé).

Music : Un printemps à Paris : le journal intime de Juka vous est enfin révéler (romance, Drama, terminée, YAOI).

Music : Avec le participation de cerisebleue : Vanité, le glas du néant (bientôt ? YAOI ? LEMON).

Manga (card captor Sakura) : l'ombre du passé : le jour du mariage arrive enfin mais voilà que tout recommence… (yuri, lemon, yaoi- romance fantastique, en cours).

Music (enfin en quelque sorte) : une vie trop facile : la vie d'Hayato est épier, tout est mis à nu… (humour bizarre).

Lui : Gackt et ses débuts, ses amours et ses peines, le début et la fin… (LEMON)

Merci à vous tous, fan de fanfiction


	11. Chapter 11

Suite à un commentaire virulent :… ici ce n'est pas un pièce de théâtre et à 18 ans je n'ai la prétention de faire de la grande littérature et si c'est pour faire des commentaires uniquement pour critiquer, vous pouvez passer votre chemin… si vous trouv

Suite à un commentaire virulent :… ici ce n'est pas un pièce de théâtre et à 18 ans je n'ai la prétention de faire de la grande littérature et si c'est pour faire des commentaires uniquement pour critiquer, vous pouvez passer votre chemin… si vous trouver cela mauvais, aller donc lire les fanfic sur tokyo hotel !!


End file.
